Switched
by Neko-Tenchi
Summary: Sesshomaru, the great western Lord, finds himself forced to reside in the body of his half-breed half brother and live amongs his companions due to the intervention of the Inuyoukai's guardian ancestor. Based on the 100 word art challenge
1. Theme 1: Introduction

_**By the way, this is firmly a Kag/Sess story. Dont read if you are a die-hard fan of Inu/Kag and completely spiteful crazy. I already have one insane basher. But if you like Sess/Kag then read on! And Welcome!**_

**Theme 1:_ Introduction_**

In the beginning, when the first Inuyoukai first came into existence, she was Female and she was named Inuko, Dogs child.

Inuko was the very personification of loyalty and strength, her white fur and pitch gold eyes were the envy and admiration of many. She was one of the strongest fighters in the lands yet felt no need to prove it by putting herself above others and forcing them to subjugate before her. She believed that true strength need not prove it, as it could be seen in a moment's notice.

She believed that the only way to live was with dignity and respect; only that way could you gain respect and maintain dignity.

Her wisdom won her the loyalty of many Youkai and human and she was made Lord of the Western lands. When her pups were born, she taught them her philosophy and watched them grown into upstanding and proud Inudaiyoukai. Inuko lived a long life and watched many or her decedents born.

But as all great legends do, hers eventually had to come to an end on the event of her death.

However, rather than moving on to the next world, Inuko chose instead to remain behind and watch over her line. She would not interfere with their lives; she only wished to watch them and see them retain the pride in themselves that she held so dear to her.

And so Inuko watched over her clan. For thousands of years, she was pleased with their progress.

But soon she saw changes, of arrogance, of pride and greed. They sought out strength not because of wanting to protect, but to be strong in itself, and while that was not wrong, it was not what she wanted.

They decided to see all beings as below them, especially humans, their pride had many of them killed in retaliation. Those who were a little stronger remained alive and convinced they were above all others. They slowly became cold and irrational; they forgot her wisdom and began perusing traditions that made no sense. They honoured their mating bonds but forgot the true meaning behind them; they sought strength but did not understand why they did so.

Inuko watched in despair as many of her kind dwindled down to almost nothing.

To the rest of the world, the Inuyoukai clan was without comparison, a breed of perfection. Beauty, strength and pedigree, but to Inuko, they were a disappointment.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

**This story has actually been buzzing about in my head for years but it didn't really have any structure. But now thanks to inspiration from numerous one-shot collections which I have fallen in love with (mainly forthright's) and the 100 Themes Art Challenge by Dani on Brain Dead It is not born. Reading one shot collections made me really wanna write one.**

**So please lease please review**


	2. Theme 2: Love

**I don't Own Inuyasha**

**Theme 2: _Love_**

Inuko never forgot her vow to not interfere with the lives of her decedents. It had been a vow not made to anyone in particular, but a vow on her honour. She wanted to watch her decedents living their lives, she wanted to watch their choices and to be proud of them, she never expected them to let her down.

She sighed deeply. "Lady Inuko, does something betoken unwell? Thou's heart seems heavy" one of her guides and servants asked softly beside her.

When Inuko decided not to retire to the underworld years ago, some of her most loyal retainers and handmaidens chose not stay with her. They have been her companions ever since, she trusted them completely "It is nothing Aya" she said softly, her voice melodious and calm "My kind dwindle on two, a Hanyou and a Taiyoukai"

"Thy worries for thy kin?"

"Perhaps"

Inuko had been ordained by the heavens with a residence on a private plane between death and life, from there, with the aid of a mirror she watched as her grandson, a Hanyou, stampeded across Japan with a ragtag group of companions if she ever saw such. She smiled; Inuyasha was doing well for himself. To the rest of the world, he might be a disgrace, coarse, idiotic to a fault and impulsive. But Inuko saw qualities in him that had once made her so proud in her kin as well, loyalty, compassion and the occasional wisdom. She was happy with this decedent.

However, she worried deeply for her other decedent.

"Sesshomaru lays waste to another settlement" she said quietly, watching the path of distruction og her young Grandson. He was truly a killing Perfection. That was something to be proud of, Sesshomaru was regal, and strong. He also had qualities that should have made Inuko proud. But she knew better than anyone that strength without direction was a dangerous thing "He and his imp retainer searches for a new sword"

Aya the sleeve of her kimono to her mouth in distaste "He needs companions other than that revolting toad. Does he not feel satisfaction with the blade bestowed to him by his father?" Aya asked innocently.

Inuko sighed again "It seems not. Tensaiga is a powerful blade to us of the dead, but to the world of the living, it is understandable he may be unsatisfied with a sword unable to cut"

"It was the wisdom of thy father who bestowed thy sword on thy son" Aya said pensively.

"Aye, it was an act wasted it seems. It was a shame that Inutaisho should gain an interest in his sons so late. But this Inuko believes that an interest late is better than no interest at all"

Inutaisho, another of her kin. For many years, Inuko hid her face in shame at the vile acts of stupidity of her kin, and Inutaisho was no different. Proud to a fault he believed in his superiority. He took a mate only to sire an heir and sought power wherever he could. Inuko, found him immature.

"It was when he existed, your last true decedent , the last Inuyoukai with you blood, my lady, that you contemplated breaking your vow to interfere?"

"Hm" Inuko hummed "I believed it necessary. However, it seemed there be no need for me to do so. For miraculously, he changed. Suddenly Inutaisho became a wiser leader, more compassionate, he didn't control his subjects he understood them. He stopped this childish play at mates and began to see his son as more than an heir when he fashioned a sword he hoped would allow his now cold son to develop." She smiled "And what was the cause for this change? A human woman."

Mina, another companion nodded "Lady Izayoi"

Inuko had no opinions on humans. They were weaker than her, that was given. So it was pure novelty to watch her grandson become so besotted with a human woman, a sickly woman at that, so much as to impregnate her. She felt almost disgusted that he would lower himself so. But that soon changed as she viewed the changed in his demeanour. She brought out the best in Inutaisho, she humbled him and allowed him to see the true strength he'd been blinded to see.

"It truly was a great shame when he died early, unable to pass his knowledge to his sons." She murmured.

"But you are pleased with Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha was another I'd once considered a breaking of my vows. Upon the death of his mother, he was exposed the hatred and distrust given to all Hanyou by the world and it hurt him. This Inuko could understand while she could not accept his behaviours. He became foolish, power driven, no better than the lower class Youkai he began seeking the jewel of four souls, a cursed item only a fool would seek.

"It was by the aid of another human that he also altered his ideals. Lady Kikyo taught him to forgive while Lady Kagome, her reincarnation, teaches him now to love. Inuyasha was freed from hate and now I can watch him without feeling disgust. He is doing well for himself. He now takes responsibility for his pack, a rabble they may be, and his care for the human Miko is admirable at times. Though I find his content betrayal in favour of her incarnation distasteful" she admitted.

"The Miko Kagome truly is remarkable to deal with such betrayal" Aya nodded. She'd been watching over Kagome in particular, having dealt with a untrustworthy mate during her lifetime, she found Kagome's loyalty splendid.

"She is only a normal human, to the world her status is of a Shikon Miko. But her heart is no purer or darker than any other. She is only kinder than most. And kindness seems to be a recurring theme amongst the humans who have so rattled my Kin" She said calmly.

She turned the mirrors image to Sesshomaru and sighed. "Perhaps now, I will truly have to intervene" she mused.

It was by the companionship of humans her other tow wayward decedents managed to find some stability. Perhaps that was what this one needed as well.

**So there's number two. Personally ive never understood why People keep trying to make out Kagome as this infinetly pure being when really shes a lovely but normal girl and its thats normality of hers that I love about her.**

**Please, Please, Please reveiw and you will have speedy chapters :)**


	3. Theme 3: Light

**Theme 3: _Light_**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as they were being bathed in a strange light making it impossible to sleep. It had been several days since he last allowed himself rest and had chosen a safe, secured place of sleep with Jaken posted outside the caves for added caution. So it was with a rapid reaction he realised he was not alone and unsheathed his claws.

In a moment of haze, he tried to strike with his left arm, only to quickly realise the impossibility of it and snarled.

"Be calm my son" a calm voice said "I will not harm you."

Sesshomaru looked upon a female Inuyoukai standing quiet at home in his cavern. She was dressed in the cloths of nobility, her long silver hair tie in elaborate brads that cascaded down her back. Golden markings adorned her face with a star on one cheek and a full moon on the other, this time it was blue. But her side were two companions who stood back. "Your retainer has been put to sleep" the companion with blue twin tails said seeing him search the cave for Jaken, her markings revealing her to be Dream Youkai .

He snarled "Get out or die" his beast was going crazy at the sight of another Taiyoukai on _his _territory

The female smiled "You beast is right to be wary of intruders, but foolish to not recognise one stronger than itself" she said.

"There is no one stronger than this Sesshomaru" he said and flicked his wrist to unleash a poison whip. But the whip passed though the female's ghostly form "Foolish pup, didn't your sire a least teach you to choose your attacks wisely. Or did you simply choose to forget this wisdom?"

Sesshomaru snarled dangerously "You will not insult my sire Wench" he said and attacked. But the female glared; suddenly a wave of Youkai filled the cave. It was greater than anything Sesshomaru had ever felt, greater than even his sire. His beast acknowledged it and Sesshomaru found himself forced to submit as he knelt with his neck revealed.

The female smiled "Very good Pup, as you have shown me proper decorum, I will be announced myself. "You may know me from your history studies, but you may refer to me as Lady Inuko"

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. This was impossible, yes, his former studies did teach him of a powerful female who was Western lord, and yes it did say she had become a spirit of the world to watch her clan, but he believed that last part to be a mere story.

Regaining his composure and his mask, he faced the formidable female "You have broken your vow not to interfere" he said calmly.

As her companions bristled at the comment the female's eyes narrowed "You forced my hand Sesshomaru. And your rudeness surprises me; I would think you would know of proper manners when addressing an elder of your kin?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head momentarily upon realising the impulsivity of his actions. Impulsiveness was not something he was accustomed to, it was an action he attached to the Hanyou. He had great pride in his self-composure, but his beast was wild with anxiety at being in the presence on a dominate female on his territory that he was finding control difficult. He hadn't been in this situation since his father died.

"Forgive me my lady" he said "This Sesshomaru did not recognise you, why did you come to this plane despite you vow against interference?"

She nodded "You may ask Pup. I find myself, displeased with the actions of your kin, you in particular"

If Sesshomaru were a lesser being, he would have bristled at the insinuation, instead he asked calmly "How so my lady?"

"I found your predecessor childish, your brother impulsive, but you I find no fault in your manner or your strength, only your intentions. Tell me my pup, why do you strive for strength, what is your reason"

Sesshomaru found himself forced to answer "I wish to surpass my sire" he said.

"That is a good desire; it is good for the son to seek to succeed the father. But is that all you desire my dear grandson?"

Sesshomaru had no answer. And so Lady Inuko bowed her head "I feared so. Sesshomaru, for many, many moons I chose not to interfere with the lives for my kin, but now that you and your brother are all that is left I find I must. I was to start first with your brother, but it seems he has already found what I would have had to show him."

Was she insinuating that his half-breed brother was _better than him!_

Inuko seemed to know what he was thinking "Yes pup, for he had something you do not, and it is your biggest strength as well as you greatest weakness. A weakness I cannot allow any longer if I want my kin to survive. As much as I am pleased with Inuyasha, a full blooded Taiyoukai must survive the way I wish them to, or I will forever be shamed by my kin"

"What does is it that he has that I don't?" he demanded.

She smiled; I will allow you to learn for yourself. Mina, bring him in"

The attendant with orange hair nodded "Yes My lady"

A few minutes later he heard a voice he did not expect to hear.

**Please review**


	4. Theme 4: Dark

**OMG!**

**I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE. I ACCIDENTLY GOT MY DOCUMENTS MIXED UP AND POSTED CHAPTER 4 TWICE, FORGETTIN COMPLETELY ABOUT CHAPTER THREE! IM JUST ABOUT TO FIX THAT SO PLEASE DO GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER THREE NOW, THANKYOU**

**Theme 4: _Dark_**

Inuko looked upon the stares of disgust on both her grandsons with amusement. Sesshomaru was hiding it well, only a twinge of his eyebrow showed his unrest. Inuyasha however was more vocal with his distaste.

"What the hell! Sesshomaru? What are you doing here you bastard!" he cried, pulling out his father's gift, the Tetsaiga and pointing it at his brother

"I would ask you the same half-breed, it I'd you who trespasses on this Sesshomaru" he said with a sneer.

Inuyasha raged "Don't be stupid why I would…" then he stared around the cavern "Where the hell am I!"

"I can explain that to you Inuyasha" Inuko said, choosing to intervene before things got out of hand, having seen the two brothers fight on numerous occasions. Mina is a dimensional Youkai, she can open doors. As such, I had her transport your bother here"

"Half-brother!" they said in unison

Inuyasha took one look at her and said "Bitch, who the heck are you?"

Sesshomaru growled at the disrespect even though he had also reacting at first with rudeness. However, it was this brashness about Inuyasha she did not like and she exerted her Youki to force the Hanyou to submit. Inuyasha cured as he was forced to his knees, his neck bared. Beside her, she noticed the hint of a smirk upon Sesshomaru's face.

"Pup" she said kindly "Due to your lack of Inu education, which is by no fault of your mother and all the fault of your bother—" who snarled "—I will introduce myself. Many years ago, when your kin were first born into this world, I was the western Lord. Upon my death, I chose to remain behind to see over the lives of my kin. My name is Inuko of the blood moon, but you may address me as Inuko"

Inuyasha looked at her curiously for quite a while before finally, to the quiet amazement of his brother, his ears flattened slightly on his head and he spoke to her with more respect than Sesshomaru had ever heard him speak to someone in his life time ""Sorry Inuko"

A maternal part of Inuko spiked, but only a little. She supposed this was one of the few times someone had treated him with kindness since his mother's passing upon meeting him. She had watched him treat the Miko Kagome's mother the same. Inuyasha knew some respect it seemed. Which made what she was about to do harder.

She turned to Sesshomaru who was stood without a single emotion across his face "Sesshomaru, what I am about to put you though will not be easy, but know I do it for your own good. And so I will entrust one of my most loyal companions to guide you. Aya."

A dainty Dream Youkai about the size of Shippo stepped forward. She had light blue hair and blue eyes, her marking included jade stripes upon her face.

She nodded "Yes Lady Inuko?"

"You will guide him" she said and the girl nodded "Yes"

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to protest, but Inuko knew her Youki was keeping his beast quiet. She reached forward and caressed his cheek. He looked a little like her son, her first son. Perhaps that may be another reason why she felt the need to interfere.

At her touch, Sesshomaru and his beast was forced into a deep sleep. She lay him down against the roots of the tree and a dark chain wrapped around his body, sealing him in. Then she turned to the dumbstruck Hanyou.

"Inuyasha" she said softly "Despite your upbringing and experiences, which I have seen have never been easy, I am pleased with how you turned out, despite your many mistakes. However, I know this is not a change that was down to you, but the cause of your influences. I wish to allow Sesshomaru to live the same?"

Inuyasha frowned "So, you're gonna make Sesshomaru live like me?" he asked.

"That is correct."

Inuyasha barked laughter "I'd like to see you try, the bastard wouldn't last five minutes as a hanyou, its a lot more complicated than being ust a half-breed."

"He won't have a choice" Inuko smiled "But I need your permission"

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru, in deep thought then shrugged "Keh, do what you want. It's not like you need my permission to make him a Hanyou."

"Oh" she said "But I do" and she put Inuyasha to sleep before a word of protest could cross his lips.

Once both were sleeping she called forth Aya.

"It is done" she said, take the body and return it to where it belongs. Aya, I expect you to give him full explanations."

"Yes My lady"

"Nothing can go wrong. My Kin will live the way I intended them to live, he will be the true rebirth of our family and will lead all Inuyoukai into a new age of prosperity"

**WOAH, I wrote two chapters at once. Love your reviews and I'm glad people agree with my view of Kagome and Sesshomaru. When I first read the manga I thought Sesshy was cool, but also a bit bratty with the way he treated Inuyasha and others and wanted powerful for powers sake. I feel as the story continued he got more and more regal and impressive. Like when he saved Kagome or spared the human settlement cause they weren't apart of his conquest. He stopped looking for ways to prove his power and then he started naturally seeing it.**

**And as for Kagome. I don't know about everyone else, they may be attracted to the Powerful Shikon Miko Kagome, but I fell in love with Kagome the moment in the beginning of the manga when she exclaimed "You really tried to kill me!" instead of some long justice and love speech like in some stories. That's the Kagome I love, the normal girl who just rolls with the punches, who told the Thunder brothers that Inuyasha and her were lovers and got mad when he said they weren't. The childish Kagome who gets a little bit stronger with every adventure and battle but stays innocent and naive. She's adorable, but she suffers and gets mad and doesn't try to control everyone just like a normal girl. I really hope to recreate that Kagome in this story.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Theme 5: Seeking Solace

**Ok, I re read my chapters and re though the story and decided this was a better way for the story to play out. So I decided to re write it.**

**Theme 5: _Seeking Solace_**

"He's not with Kikyo"

Kagome looked up from where she sat straining the Raman to Shippo on her shoulder. "What's that Shippo?"

Shippo scratched his head "Inuyasha, I don't think he's with Kikyo this time."

Since last night Inuyasha had been missing. At first all members of the group suspected that the Hanyou had stolen away to see Kikyo, the incarnation of Kagome and his first love. But this morning Sango and Miroku abruptly decided to look for him and left Kagome under Shippo's watch.

Kagome knew they were trying to spare her feelings, and her leg was still hurt from the last battle. Absentmindedly she caressed the bandage area from her knee to her ankle. The wound could've been a log worse. It had been up against a Lava Youkai who decided upon loosing that he should blow himself up just as Kagome managed to get a good footing for an arrow, which also happened to be in the direct line of fire.

Inuyasha took most of the attack in his face; standing before her so only some got through and burnt her leg. Mama insisted with would only leave a light scar, a slight discoloration to her skin. Kagome sighed. Another scar. But until it healed it hurt like hell and made walking or running incredibly difficult.

It was when she looked at her scar that she felt guilty for being so jealous at Inuyasha for going. But at the same time, she understood her own feelings. She was in love with Inuyasha, and so watching him with Kikyo hurt. The thought made her heart hurt, as she touched it lightly. She thought about the first time she saw them embracing, when Kikyo pinned her to the tree. How stupid she felt, that feeling was still there. Inuyasha never stopped thinking about Kikyo, even after yesterday's battle, Kikyo was never out of his heart or beyond his mind.

"I'm so childish" she said quietly to herself "Why do I still feel like this, even though I know how much he loves her." After all, she knew very well of his decision to be with Kikyo, had even told him she accepted it. She looked up at the sky and sighed. Kagome was well aware that she could never break the bond between him and Kikyo, she was the one who asked to remain by his side even when he had been ready to let go, she was the one who held on to her one-sided love, she had no reason to be jealous.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked looking up at her. Kagome shook her head and smiled brightly. And she wasn't so childish to expect Shippo to comfort her.

"That's ok Shippo" she said, forcing a smile "I don't mind one bit. I mean after all, he's not my boyfriend or anything."

Shippo shook his head "No really, I don't smell anything like Kikyo about. Maybe Inuyasha left?"

Kagome shook her head "I don't believe that, Inuyasha could never abandon us."

"Kagome!" Kagome turned and dropped the finally cooked Raman pot in her hands as she leapt to her feet and ran to where Sango and Miroku hoisted up Inuyasha's immobile form.

"Inuyasha!" she cried as they laid him down she got out her first aid kit.

But there was no wound. No blood, no holes with guts or any other internal organs falling out and yet he was completely still, only the light rise and fall of his chest signified he wasn't dead.

Kagome didn't know what to do.

"Inuyasha" she said softly and then cried louder "Inuyasha, wake up, what's the matter with you? Why won't you wake up!"

"Lady Kagome" Miroku touched her shoulder "It seems Inuyasha is under a spell of some sort. Might I suggest returning to Kaede's village?"

"This can't be the work of Kikyo" Sango mused "For what wold she have to gain from putting Inuyasha t sleep when her desire it to bring him to hell?"

"Your right" Miroku agreed "That would explain the lack of Soul stealers"

"I don't care if its Kikyo or not" Kagome said shaking him, she put her head to his chest and heard his heart beating steadily. Then she tugged lightly on one of his puppy ears and yelled "Inuyasha!"

Shippo fell back at the sound "Uh Kagome, I don't think that'll work?"

She took his hand, watching him worriedly "Oh Inuyasha."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's body stirred, and slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Kagome.

But his eyes weren't Inuyasha's. They were cold, and stern, as if he was a completely different person. But for one moment, he squeezed her hand.

**Reveiw**


	6. Theme 6: Break Away

Switch by Kaiya-chan

_Theme 6: Break Away_

**In case you haven't realised, I re wrote the last chapter so It's important to go read it first. Thankyou**

**Theme 6: _Break Away_**

Sesshomaru felt his body beginning to stir. He was in a deep sleep, somewhere so abysmal there was o beginning and no end. He vaguely recalled being put into a trance by the Powerful Inuyoukai Female and the sight of his little brother.

Suddenly, he felt himself stirring more fervently, as well as a horrible shrieking sound "Inuyasha!"

Why would someone call the name of his useless half-brother in his proximity?

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and found to his astonishment he could not move, when he tried, only his hand responded as he squeezed slightly, to find that someone was holding it.

It was a girl, a mortal girl. He wanted to snatch his hand away, how dare a mortal touch his person, but his body would not obey him.

"Inuyasha" she gasped in relief. Sesshomaru slowly felt some control returning to his body as someone helped him sit up.

It was another moral, a man, with short dark hair and a monk's staff. Sesshomaru growled and shook him off "Don't touch me" he said lowly "Or die" his voice sounded strange to his own ears, and very familiar.

"Inuyasha!" the girl exclaimed "What's gotten into you! First you disappear to who knows where in the middle of the night and now you come back under some weird spell. I don't care how grouchy you are, that's no way to talk to Miroku" she lectured.

Sesshomaru stared calmly, what was this stupid girl saying, Inuyasha? "Who are you" he said plainly.

The girl and her party gasped. Sesshomaru found them all unnecessarily annoying but being unable to move made it hard to end their lives and their annoyance.

"Inuyasha that's not funny" another woman said, one dressed like a Youkai slayer "How could you not recognise Kagome?"

"I am not Inuyasha" he said plainly

He glanced down at his claws and flexed both hands.

Wait…both hands. Sesshomaru checked again. He had two hands, and they weren't his. There were no magenta markings of his mother on his wrists, he flexed his claws again, and there was no dry hum of poison at his fingertips. These weren't his hands.

"Inuyasha!" he heard the girl named Kagome cry out again as he faded to black.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

In the depths of Sesshomaru's mind, he still could not understand.

Lady Inuko had not only put his body to sleep, but is beast also. But upon waking, Sesshomaru came to another starling realisation that shook him to his core. He could not hear his beast.

He tried to wake, only in times of complete vulnerability and weakness was his Beast unable to be heard. Which meant he was vulnerable to attack. But he could not shake of the Powerful Inuyoukai spell

"My Lord Sesshomaru, Please be still" a soft childlike voice called

Sesshomaru was aware of another presence in his mind and was on guard. But without his beast, he was at half his strength, it was a strange feeling, being so vulnerable.

"No my lord, do not be wary of Aya, Aya was merely trying to calm you, you are disorientated by Lady Inuko's subjection" she said and before his eyes, the dream Youkai from before materialised. Her long blue hair was tied in long pig tails, her kimono a soft lavender colour. She looked to be only in her two hundredth year, twelve by human years.

"Is this by Lady Inuko's doing" he asked.

The Youkai Aya's eyes lit up at the name and he could see how desperately she wanted to return to her Mistresses side. He found that kind of pure devotion and loyalty startling, he had only ever seen such in his father's retainers, it was something he had been unable to breed in any of his own. Suddenly he became very interested.

Aya's eyes dimmed as she remembered her place "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Aya's name is Aya, Aya is a Dream Youkai and is speaking to you now in thy dream. Aya has been asked to guide you through your ordeal."

"Ordeal" he growled "What trial involves a my younger brother?"

"My lady has watched the Hanyou Inuyasha change from a brash, impulsive, untrusting child, to someone she seems pleased with. She believed the answer you seek may be what he found and so wished you to find it yourself. As such, she had sentenced you to live as your brother, within his body, amongst his companions until you find your answer"

Sesshomaru stopped listening after 'body'

"You mean to say, that this Sesshomaru, now resides in the body of a _Hanyou_" she said dangerously.

Aya seemed afraid "Um, yes"

Child or not, Sesshomaru lunched, he flicked his wrist to the child, intending to kill but instead, within his own mind, his whip only scarred her cheek. She gasped "Lady Inuko was not wrong. Thy is a powerful Youkai to break through Aya's dream control"

In a moment he was before her, his claws at her throat holding her off her feet. "Tell this one what you mean witch" he said "Why"

"Lady Inuko…switched your souls" she choked.

He released her immediately. The petite Youkai went sprawling to the floor, choking and spluttering. While no emotion passed his face, inwardly, Sesshomaru was reeling.

Soul magic was the most powerful magic known to Youkai. It was only usable by Void Youkai and a few select of the strongest. His father had not been able to accomplish such in his lifetime. That Lady Inuko could do such allowed him to see exactly who he was dealing with.

He closed his eyes and tried to break free her control, but his soul remained intact with where it was. He snarled.

That meant that his soul had settled within the host. Of course it would, while Inuyasha was just a half-breed, to Sesshomaru's everlasting shame, he still had the blood of their father running though his veins, his soul and Inuyasha's body were compatible.

"Where is my body?"

"Back at the cave" Aya gasped, still recovering from his hold "Lady…Lady Inuko put defensive barriers around the area. Inside your body, your dragon and your retainer all sleep as of suspended in time until you return."

"And what of the Half-breeds soul ?"

"Sleeping within your body mi 'lord" she said, regaining composure and standing as if nothing happened.

The half-breed was in his body, Sesshomaru found the thought distasteful, but when there was not much to be done about it he turned his thoughts to other matters.

"I can't imagine it was easy for you to trap him within my body?"

"It was not. Lady Inuko says that she wasn't able to take all of him. Some remains within this body, buried so deeply in the subconscious you should not have any problems, and I will be here to supress what consciousness is left until both souls are back where they belong."

"What are the conditions?" he asked. Soul magic was cast that the soul in question had certain conditions to complete if they ever hoped to return to their own body. Sometimes the conditions were as simple as a time limit or a measure of will power. Sometimes the conditions were more complicated.

"You must live as your brother, with his pack. You must convince them that you are your brother. If you tell them you are not Inuyasha, then you will never regain your body" she said "You much live this way, completing his task for the four souls as a Hanyou until what Lady Inuko intends you to find is found, or, until the Jewel of the four souls is completed. With that, you may wish your soul free."

"How much time do I have" he said.

"There is no time limit my lord. But completing the jewel will not be easy. Until now you have come across the shards by luck, while Inuyasha searches them out. There are many shards and many Youki who seek them. And you must keep his pack safe and alive."

That miserable team of humans and lower Youkai? A Monk, a fox, a cat, a Youkai Slayer and a Miko? Why should this Sesshomaru lower himself to care for such rabble?

Sesshomaru felt himself being shaken. His consciousness was waning. "What is happening" he thought.

"You are being awoken my lord" Aya read his mind.

Sesshomaru felt himself thrust from the world of dreams to the world of living, but he was completely unprepared for what came next.

**So yeah, like I said at the beginning, do read the previous chapter again if you haven't already and review. This _isn't _a barter for reviews, it's a fact, I have a lot of stories and if I see reviews ill want to work on this one more. So please do review.**


	7. Theme 7: Heaven

**Theme 7: _Heaven_**

From her spiritual plane, a sort of paradise she had created for herself to reside in, Lady Inuko watched as her descendent succumbed to his fate.

She had been unable to completely separate Inuyasha's soul from his body, his will to stay and protect his pack was too powerful, instead a part of him had remained, it would take all her strength to keep him from returning to the rest of his soul.

It really was such a pity he was a Hanyou, he would have been perfect. She was most proud of his accomplishments more than she'd been in eons. But a full breed was needed for her plans.

The Miko named Kagome cradled the face of Inuyasha, not knowing that the one whom she held was really Sesshomaru.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

"So you really don't know what happened Lady Kaede?"

The group huddle inside the old woman's hut as she placed sutras on the immobile body of Inuyasha and meditated. Coming out of her trance she shook her head "The spell that has been placed on Inuyasha is a powerful one indeed. It is not something that either Naraku, nor my sister can accomplish"

"So it's not them" Said Miroku

"Aye. I have detected a spell on memory, but it is too strong to break. It seems to be one that may be broken though will if one wishes it. But if Inuyasha is how ye told me, I doubt he will have the will enough to do so"

"Yeah, he was really weird" Shipp piped "He was mean to Miroku and he didn't recognise Kagome."

Kagome looked at her hands sadly as she remembered the blank look on Inuyasha's face when he looked at her. "It was like I was inferior to him" he said softly "He's never looked at me like that before, even when we met and he was raving about how much of a pathetic human I was."

"Ye must all wait until he awakes. Whatever placed the spell upon him also drained much of his energy, he will be asleep for a while. Upon awakening, it may be best to guide him and see how much he remembers and how much he does not."

"Yeah, and whether or not he'll still want to hunt Shikon shards" said Miroku.

"Inuyasha not interested in the Shikon jewel, that's not possible" said Sango.

"Hel look" Shippo cried "He's waking up!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes begin to twitch and slowly open. They were his eyes, warm golden, but the look on them was so cold it made her draw back in shock.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

Sesshomaru felt himself awakening yet again to the sight of the Miko girl names Kagome. He now recognised her as the very same mortal who had accompanied his little brother for many of their meetings, the one who pulled Tetsaiga from its hold and had the audacity to shoot revers the Tetsaiga's transformation the last time he had it.

What a shame he was unable to kill her while in the half-breeds body.

He lifted his hands for inspection "Mirror" he croaked, his throat unbelievably dry. He wasn't sure if this weakness he felt was because he was tired or if he was simply adjusting to Inuyasha's weaker half-breed body.

"What?" Kagome puzzled "Oh, um you wanna see your reflection?"

While she puzzled stupidly, the monk poured him a basin of water and handed it to her "Here she said. But you're not injured."

He cared not for injuries, eve this worthless body would have the healing process of a Youkai. But his refection interested him a great deal. As he viewed the sight of silver hair and accursed dog ears upon his head flexed his claws. '_It seems I am indeed within my little brother's body' he thought 'How interesting."_

He cast his eyes to the side and settled upon his main interest upon realising he would inhabit the mongrels body.

Tetsaiga.

**Reveiw**


	8. Theme 8: Innocence

**Theme 8:_ Innocence_**

The rusted blade that was forged with the fang of his great father. In all Sesshomaru's life, there had only been one moment where he had ever been in agreement with Inuyasha, and that had been in the battle for the Tetsaiga so long ago, where he said that compared to the greatness of their father, the two of them were just fleas on his back.

Sesshomaru, unlike Inuyasha, remembered their father in all his glory, and so he could not allow such a powerful fang to fall into the hands of a mangy half breed.

However, his father had had other ideas when he primed Tetsaiga to only react to the touch of a human, or one with human blood, making Sesshomaru incapable of holding it. But now…

"Inuyasha" the woman called "Are you alright, what happened when you left? We just found you completely knocked out!"

Sesshomaru ignored her completely.

He picked up the sword, it hummed in his hand, as if it could sense that the one holding it was not its usual wielder, but couldn't distinguish beyond the tainted human blood. But the sword did not repel him.

'_At last'_ he thought, the sword was in the hands of its rightful owner.

"Inuyasha?" the fox kid said, crawling onto his shoulder "Why are you staring at Tetsaiga like that?"

Sesshomaru looked at him bored, and flicked him off his shoulder as if he were a simple pest.

"Inuyasha, what's gotten into you" the Slayer woman said, grabbing his shoulder "What happened?" she paused for a moment "Wait, do you remember me?"

He stared at her "No, I know you not"

Kagome gasped "So, you really don't know any of us?"

"I know you, Shikon Miko" He looked at her, Kagome, the Miko who had thwarted his plans twice. The Miko he found most irritating in this world and would otherwise kill. Why not do it now?

Suddenly there was a fevered tug at his chest, like someone was clawing him in his heart, it came at such a surprise, Sesshomaru bent forward and the whole group rushed to catch him.

She did, she looked at him with brown eyes full of worry, as if she couldn't even comprehend the thoughts of maiming rung though his mind right then.

"**_My lord" _**a voice called out. Sesshomaru blinked.

**_"Aya?"_**

**_"My Lord, remember, you must convince them that you are Lord Inuyasha, or never return to your body again!"_**

That's right; he had to collect the shards. Sesshomaru refused to play a part in is ancestor's games. If she was hoping for him to find some sort of revelation while dwelling in the body of an inferior being, he was to be let down. He would humour her for now, because it was interesting and this also gave him the chance to experience the Tetsaiga's power and perhaps even learn a way to control it once he returned to his body. And return he would as soon as he collected the shards.

"How much do you remember? Kikyo, Kagome, shards?" the man Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru thought carefully, choosing his words with precision. He could not bring himself to pretend to be the lowly Hanyou, but he would play along for now.

**I have decided to forgo the meeting with Rin. It never happened. Sess is still the bastard for episode 7. Rin may come into the picture late in the story, I love her too, but for now, no, he travels with Jaken and Jaken alone.**

**Please Review**


	9. Theme 9: Drive

**Theme 9: Drive**

"He doesn't remember me Mama" Kagome said sadly.

After Inuyasha revealed that he remembered that she was the reincarnation of Kikyo, and that they were on a search for the Shikon shards but nothing else, Kagome couldn't take it anymore and returned home.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad" her mother tried to reassure her. They were alone, Souta was with some friends and Grandpa was cleaning artefacts in the shed while she and Kagome made lunch. When Kagome suddenly returned, no one questioned her melancholy, all willing to allow her to tell them herself when she was ready. And it seemed now she was.

Kagome looked up at her mother "Mama, you didn't see him. He knew about us like he wasn't Inuyasha; he looked at me like I was a complete stranger. He draws away from all of us" She hands tightened on the packet of bread in her hands, leaving finger dents. "I just…couldn't stand it, that he actually forgot about everything we've shared, all the progress we've made, all that we've been through. He's not the Inuyasha I fell in lo...he's not the Inuyasha I remember."

Kagome's mother smiled and hugged her daughter "Then try to imagine how it feels for Inuyasha. There's a strange spell on him that's made him forget everything, he must be so confused"

"Oh Mama, It's not like he's just forgot things. It's like he'd a completely different person, his entire personality has changed!" she sat down "What should I do Mama?" Kagome felt like she lost all of her energy. Kaede said the spell was too strong to be broken, that they'd just have to wait and see. But what if it was never broken. All Kagome ever wanted was to stay by Inuyasha's side. Even when he chose Kikyo, even when he called her wench and was at his most crude, she'd just wanted to be with him.

Inuyasha, for all his flaws, it was his personality, he kindness, his gentleness and so much more that had made her fall in love with him. But now it felt like all of that was gone and replaced with something else.

How could she be with him when that wasn't Inuyasha?

Her mother could see Kagome needed some motivating so she bend down and cupped her face "I'm going to say to you what I said to you several months ago after that spat with Inuyasha. Kagome, I have a lot of faith in you and I know you will choose the path you believe to be right. If Inuyasha is no longer who you remember, you may choose to stay here, it was because Inuyasha asked you to that you chose to return to the past"

"No" Kagome said "It's not just that. It was my fault, the shard shattered, and also…" also, she wanted to be by his side.

"Kagome, now that Inuyasha is different, will you stop caring about him?"

"No!" she said, my heart…" she still loved him, that why it hurt so much.

"Well if you still care about him, then don't give up on him; if anyone can bring the old Inuyasha back, you can Kagome"

**DRIVE, AS IN MOTIVATION, AMBITION. I TRIED TO KEEP HER AS MUCH IN CHARATER AS POSSIBLE. SHES KIND BUT SELFISH AND SWEET. AND I WANTED TO KEEP HER MOM IN CHARATER TOO. DID I DO GOOD?**

**REVIEW**


	10. Theme 10: Breath Again

**This one is a bit longer than the rest. I hope I get Sesshomaru in character.**

**Theme 10: Breath again**

Sesshomaru sat beneath the Goshinkinbo tree, his back against the trunk, his elbow propped up on a raised knee.

As soon as he told the girl his story, she had stood suddenly and announced she was 'going home' since then there had been nothing of her and the group refused to move, waiting for the Miko to return. It seemed that in the past, they would wait for her before doing anything. If Sesshomaru were in his usual body, he would have forced them to submit or continued alone, but like this he was unable to do either.

And also, the Tetsaiga refused to transform for him.

He tested it upon a weaker Youkai but the blade only hummed, refusing his wishes. Why?

The last time he had it in his possession, he suspected it was the shard of the Shikon jewel that had allowed him to force its transformation, but without such assistance he would have to learn its secrets the hard way. He unsheathed the blade of his father and held it to the sun.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru looked up and shielded his eyes from the sun "Will look at that, you're not in the tree anymore?".

It was the girl "Miko?" he said.

She looked irritated "My name is Kagome. Look even if your memory is a little hazy, I already went through this with you once when you thought I was Kikyo, I'm not gonna do it again. My. Name. Is. Kagome!"

"Miko, now that you have returned, rally the others in our quest for the jewel."

A red mark appeared on the priestess's head and she uttered two words "Sit boy!"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt his neck being thrust to the ground. Complete shock was not something he was accustomed to.

The girl knelt down "Now that we've reacquainted you with 'sit…"

He was once again thrust to the ground.

"Ops" she said "Sorry, didn't mean for that to happen the second time"

A subjugation spell! How could the Hanyou have fallen so low as to allow himself to submit for a human! And now, within his body, Sesshomaru was also forced to the same fate.

The girl pulled him by his arm so his face was free once again to breath.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what happened to make you so different, but I swear, I'm gonna make you remember everything. You're gonna be the old Inuyasha gain before you know it."

Sesshomaru growled "Don't bother Human, I do not need any of your assistance"

She frowned "Sit boy"

Sesshomaru found himself reacquainted with the ground wish was becoming a nice little crater "And another thing, will you quit it with the holier-than-thou script, it's really annoying.

Sesshomaru stared coldly at her. When he regained his body, she was the first to die. Painfully and slowly.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

Kagome believed they were making excellent progress. As they travelled across the countryside of Feudal Japan and a slightly slower pace than they were used to, Kagome rode on Kilala's back instead as Inuyasha hadn't offered to carry her.

The thought made her sad, but Kagome forced herself to brighten up. She'd made her decision, she was going to continue loving Inuyasha, she was going to remind him of the person he used to be.

Just having a reason to come back was like giving Kagome a reason to breathe again as she rode beside him and told him stories of their travels, like of Kouga and Yura of the hair. She left out some of their more intimate stories due to present company.

Kagome couldn't believe there was actually a day where she missed Inuyasha barking at them to go faster, or his bratty nagging.

But as he wasn't telling her to die or leave, she tried to convince herself a part of him was listening.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

Sesshomaru completely drowned out the sound of the Miko's voice. At least he other two were tolerable, the slayer and the monk only occasionally tried to engage him in conversation, the fox could be likened to a bee and was easy to ignore, but the girl, her voice could only be compared to one thing and that was Jaken. How he longed to throw a rock and shut her up. But Aya assured him he couldn't as the force may kill her, humans were so fragile.

As they travelled, suddenly there was a sound before them.

A heard of Youkai boars were stampeding at them, salivating and disgusting, their leader's eyes glowed as it hissed "Shards".

The rest of them seemed to be just following their leader.

"Kagome!" Miroku cried "does he have any of the jewel?"

She peered "No, I think he just wants ours."

"Then we take him out and leave the rest" Sango said, readying her Hiraikotsu.

So the girl could see the shards? Her worth suddenly increased in his eyes, she would be most useful in his desire to complete the jewel.

The Boars surrounded them, as the group readied themselves to attack, Sesshomaru placed a hand on the Tetsaiga.

Alas, it would not transform. He growled. What was he not doing? Why would it change for the Hanyou and not him?

As they fought the boar, Sesshomaru grew tired. The woman only needed to unleash one of her sacred arrows to destroy them all. Why did she not?

Sesshomaru readied his claws. They weren't poison, but he was accustomed to some on Inuyasha's attacks from their many fights.

"Iron reaper, Soul Stealer" he said and leaped forward, slicing the Youkai to bits. In moments they were dead. At one point, the slayer got in the way, but Sesshomaru only barrelled through her.

As he stood amongst the carnage, he flicked his claws free of the blood. He refused to be barbaric and filthy as Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" the infernal girl shouted and the beads plunged him to the ground.

The girl stood, cradling the injured Slayer "What's your problem, you could have seriously injured Sango!"

Sesshomaru stood and looked at them coolly "The enemy is dead, are they not?"

"Sango is not your enemy, and why did you have to kill all of them, they wanted to surrender" she screeched.

He frowned "Surrender is for the weak" he said "And so is the slayer, for not staying out of the way"

She paused; her face was riddled with an expression of hurt. Suddenly that feeling again, it grinded in his heart like a spine, Sesshomaru choked, what was this…

"No, he's right" Sango stood "If I get hurt at something like that, I can't hope to confront Naraku" she said.

Kagome looked conflicted, but she relented.

Sesshomaru turned, unwilling to look upon her face again; he clutched the folds of his fire rat Haori.

"Inuyasha" Kagome murmured, watching his back 'Why does your back look so cold, so lonely?'

**You know the drill, Please review; more than four would be nice. You know what else would be nice, If all the people who favourite and follow this story could drop me a line and review!**


	11. Theme 11: Memory

**Theme 11: _Memory_**

**_"Just shut up and let me protect you!"_**

Sesshomaru awoke in an instant as his sleep was interrupted by words in his brother's voice.

It was the day he fought Inuyasha in his father's tomb, as he was about to fight, Inuyasha cried this to the girl. Inuyasha watched her cry, as she was about to give up hope, and a surge of protectiveness overwhelmed him as he desired to stop her tears.

_'What is this?' _he thought _'A dream?'_

He glanced over the fire as the humans slept. Kagome curled up against her yellow bag. They'd taken too many stops. Thankfully, after killing the Boar Youkai, the girl became quiet in her anger and melancholy, which suited Sesshomaru just fine as it kept her silent.

But a dull ache continued in his stomach. '_What is this?'_

Sesshomaru did not sleep that night; he had no desire to see any more of his brother than need be.

He was also growing increasingly tired of this play. He knew in order to return to his body he had to do as Inuko wished, but he hated taking orders. If this were any other situation, Sesshomaru would have disregarded it completely and left on his own, but as this was soul magic, he knew to tread cautiously.

Even if that meant stomaching the girl insistent cheerful chatter and her subjections. That was the hardest part, he could not argue or remove the beads and he could not threaten her into doing so for him as that may kill her. Sesshomaru couldn't trust the Hanyou's strength, his body was different from his own, and weaker. While Sesshomaru had adjusted to fighting with his claws and his Blades of Blood, he still could not unleash the Tetsaiga.

The girl turned in her sleep and murmured "Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru watched in interest.

"Inuyasha, don't go Inuyasha, stay with me"

Something spiked once again in his chest

"**_Kagome…you smell nice" Inuyasha, as a human, poisoned and lying in the lap of the girl, completely at peace for the first time in years._**

**_"Now I know that's a lie, you told me you hate the way I smell!" she exclaims._**

**_Inuyasha turns his head inwards "I…lied."_**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	12. Theme 12: Insanity

**Theme 12: Insanity**

Sesshomaru slept less and saw less of those strange dreams. But his Hanyou body could only handle so much time without sleep and eventually succumbed.

When he awoke, he was pleased to have not had any dreams, but disgusted to see he had fallen asleep against a tree, leaning on the Miko.

He stood immediately and crossed the plane. The Monk and Slayer were gone, finding food for tonight. One thing about Inuyasha's humans is that they were efficient. All had some kind of purpose and while they seemed to e lazy, they made progress, despite the Miko's many distractions.

Watching her sleep he recalled his last dream, "**Kagome…you smell nice"**

He looked on in disgust. Did his foolish little brother really feel so strongly towards a human? It was pathetic that he should be privy to such emotion, it was insanity.

She started to awake, upon seeing she nodded "Oh, Inuyasha you're awake. After we eat, we can set off again if you want, I think I sense something to the east?"

Sesshomaru looked at her "Hn" and turned away.

The girl bristled but fortunately, did not say those words.


	13. Theme 13: Misfortune

**Theme 13: ****_Misfortune_**

"No" he said clearly, in case she did not understand him.

They'd been travelling past a village; unfortunately a child stumbled forward, begging them for help. A group of Lizard Youkai had captured all the women in the village, including the child's mother and sisters and were preparing to have their offspring feast on them.

The girl instantly turned to him "Inuyasha, we gotta help them"

He regarded the human child "How pathetic, you were unable to save yourself and come to beg help from those who are stronger."

He tried to continue but the girl cried "Sit and he plunged to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" she cried "How can you be so selfish! You used to help people, even when you grumbled, even when you didn't want to, you would always come through and help people who needed you. I used to respect you because of that."

He regarded he coldly "That's not me now Miko, we're going."

He expected another sit, and the rest of the group were looking irritated, but Kagome took a deep breath and walked towards him, once before him she lightly touched his arm. Inuyasha's body stilled as she said softly "I know you probably don't remember any of this, but I also know that deep down, that part of you is still there."

Her eyes stared at him, full with an unwavering confidence, faith. Sesshomaru had never been accosted with such a look before. Even while Jaken spewed words of devotion every day, but never did he stare so intensely and for some reason, Inuyasha's body wouldn't budge.

"Inuyasha, we have to help them" she said firmly.

Something gave way inside. Sesshomaru couldn't understand it but before he could contemplate it he had turned and walked away without a word, in the direction of the village.


	14. Theme 14: Smile

**Theme 14: _Smile_**

**_"Aya, what is happening to me?" _**Sesshomaru asked one day as the group rested after a particularly long journey. Sesshomaru helped slay the Lizard Youkai, such filth were not worth the blade of his father, so he used his claws.

The Youkai went down easily, the slayer and the monk fought well while the fox and the cat herded the women to safety.

The Miko strung her sacred arrows and shot them, their purifying light burned her enemies to a crisp, but she was not a good shot and she often missed. It was at a time while her concentration was otherwise engaged that one of the Youkai attacked her from behind.

Something sparked in his chest.

Sesshomaru got in the way, with Inuyasha's claws he sliced the Youkai down. Glancing at the Miko, he realised she was injured on the shoulder, she would be no more use on the battle field in this condition and he needed her alive. Besides that, something raged inside him, telling him to get her to safety. Usually Sesshomaru would be above such things, but in this useless Hanyou body, even his will was weaker, so he pushed her to the side. "Stay back" he said simply and continued the fight. Within a few more moments, they were all dead.

Thankfully, their fight had ended up fruitful as the Youkai boss had been in possession of one of the sacred shards. It had been most interesting to watch the Miko purify the tainted shared with her touch.

But he could not forget the feeling from the battle.

Aya was silent. The wily Dream Youkai only came to him as she felt like it. But as she communicated though dreams, he could not find her for truth.

He supposed his sudden inclination to save the woman Miko in the village was also a part of that feeling. He was unable to kill Inuyasha's companions, but he did not have to interfere if they are attack by another force. And yet he did. Why?

A little away, the girl giggled.

Sesshomaru looked up "What?"

She seemed surprised he would ask. So he frowned and turned his face away "Forget it, I was merely curious"

"No, it's ok" she said "I was just thinking about how you saved me earlier. Thank you. I didn't think the current you would. It reminded me of the old you, the one that promised to protect me. I'm happy."

She smiled; it was a smile that was so filled with joy and true pleasure.

Sesshomaru felt the insides of his heart tug. But pushed it away, knowing it was not his.

He turned his head away "Please, spare such thoughts, I did not save you because of any sentimental beliefs you may have, I did it because you were in the way and I have need of your eyes than can see the shards."

Her smile instantly disappeared, Sesshomaru was left with a look of anger and hurt. "You jerk" she said and walked away.

**REVEIW**


	15. Theme 15: Silence

**Theme 15: ****_Silence_**

The Miko did not engage him in conversation for the reminder of their journey. She rode on the back of the fire cat the Slayer carried around with her and looked anywhere but his direction. Beside him, the monk kept up quite well with the Hanyou's speed, though he was deliberately slowing down.

"Hey Inuyasha, what you do this time to make Kagome so mad?" he asked.

Sesshomaru ignored him. Regularly the monk and the Slayer would try to talk to him, Sesshomaru always ignored them.

"Whatever you did, you should apologise" he said.

Sesshomaru bristled, though not an expression passed his face, why should he seek forgiveness from the Miko? She should be the one grateful for his assistance in the battle. And he had no need of her thinking well of him.

The girl glanced backwards once to see Miroku, as she caught his eyes she turned away again, angry.

Her silence made the entire journey silent. Other than the times she softly spoke to the slayer and the fox kit, the journey reminded him of how he used to travel with Jaken, in silence.

But why was he so irritated?

"Inuyasha, you do not carry Kagome on you back anymore" the monk persisted to make conversation.

Did the half-bred carry the woman on his back? How vulgar.

"You know, you're really are different" Miroku suddenly said.

Sesshomaru looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Kaede assures us shell find someone who can remove this spell on you, but it really is disconcerting to see you so expressionless, you're usually so vocal. Yes it's stupid, but we've all come to like you that way Inuyasha. But…"

He paused "Between you and me, I've also considered the possibility of you not returning to how you were"

Sesshomaru raised one brow. Constantly, these humans commented on how different he was from Inuyasha. Good, he did not want to be likened to the half-breed. Kagome used to talk frequently about how he would 'go back to normal' the monk was the first to consider the possibility of otherwise.

"But you are our friend, so despite how you are acting now, we will stand by you. I only ask you try to open up to us more. Perhaps we may be able to bring back some of your memories?"

He scoffed and continued to ignore the monk, choosing instead to watch Kagome from the corner of his eye.

He was not used to her silence. Even in their meetings when he was in his own body and she was by Inuyasha's side, her mouth always had something to say, however foolish it was. He did not like this silence.

Upon stopping, he carefully chose a stone small enough to not do any damage and flicked it in her direction.

The stone bounced off the side of her head "Ouch!" she exclaimed "Who did that!" as she looked around wildly, she noticed him looking at her.

"Sit boy!" she cried.


	16. Theme 16: Questioning

**Theme 16: _Questioning_**

"**Lord, you seem at ease?"**

Sesshomaru had stolen away from the group as the Monk had taken them to a Human Tavern. He found the way the Monk mysteriously 'found' a dark cloud hovering over the best inn in the village extremely amusing, especially as in return for the exorcism, they received food and bored. But he would not lower himself to reside in a human settlement, even if this useless body needed human food; he would catch it on his own.

After the rock incident, and the 'sitting', Kagome for some reason started laughing.

She laughed so much that the entire group began to look at her strangely and Sesshomaru wondered if he had broken her.

Then she stopped and said "So there is a sense of humour under all of that, it came out weird but at least it's there. We'll have the old Inuyasha back in no time!"

The strange thing was the feeling of satisfaction at seeing her happy again after spending so long wishing for her to be silent.

**"Aya, what are these dreams I keep having, of Inuyasha?"**

**_'Not dreams mi 'lord, memories"_**

**_'Memories?"_**

**_'That was a memory of Lord Inuyasha's'_**

So, he was experiencing memories of the half breed. So those events, the vow of protection, the human night in her lap, they happened? But what of the emotion that accompanied the memories?

**_"Lady Inuko was not able to completely remove Lord Inuyasha's soul from his body" _**Aya answered, reading his thoughts **_"His desire to stay was too strong, so some of his heart remains within this body I suspect that is what you felt mi 'lord" _**

**_"And those dreams, am I to understand those were his… thoughts."_**

**_"Not just that mi 'lord, you reside within Lord Inuyasha's body. Lord Inuyasha is half human, unlike most Youkai, he cannot separate feeling and thought, what you are feeling now is cause by his human emotions."_**

His human emotions?

Was this was he was feeling, human?

**"These memories and feelings are fragments of Inuyasha's heart"**

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

"Hey Kagome, how come Inuyasha isn't using Tetsaiga?"

Kagome paused in the middle of her meal "Huh?"

Miroku was in the middle of his 'exorcism' and Sango was staking out the premises, as Kagome's leg was still injured, so she didn't need to do much. She was surprised and a little hurt Inuyasha hadn't asked about it once.

But with so much to worry about, she supposed it wasn't that important.

"I don't know" she said, contemplating it. Now that she was thinking about it, Inuyasha wasn't using Tetsaiga at all and he had such pride in his sword, could it be that that part of him changed as well?

"Maybe he doesn't know how to use it anymore?" Shippo commented, picking up a shrimp.

Kagome stood "Of course!" she said clapping her hands, surprising Shippo into dropping it.

Tetsaiga, the cause for the very first time the two of them connected. She turned and ran out of the house.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

She found him sitting under a tree, his arm propped on a knee, staring up at the moon. For a moment she stopped.

He looked like someone else, not Inuyasha, but she couldn't put her foot on it. He looked so noble, calm and focused, so unlike the brash Inuyasha she loved it made her heart hurt.

He noticed her and turned to her, the moon reflected on his silver hair, his expression so cool "Miko, what is it?"

He still wasn't calling her Kagome, it wasn't wench, but she almost missed it. She didn't know how Sango and Miroku were holding up, it was the stupid Inuyasha they had all come to follow, this wasn't him.

But she smiled "Hey Inuyasha, you're not in your tree?"

He frowned "Why would I be?"

"Well, you did say you preferred it. What changed?"

He turned his head away from her "I know not what you mean"

Kagome stepped closer and crouched down in front of him with a bright smile "Hey Inuyasha, do you want me to remind you, you know, how you can use the Tetsaiga?"

At that she had his attention "You will tell me what you know Girl" he demanded.

Kagome smiled. The first time Inuyasha ever used Tetsaiga, to was to protect her. Because the Tetsaiga was a sword forged to protect Inuyasha's mother. A sword that gave Inuyasha the power he needed to keep safe all he cared about.

But the Inuyasha right now, protected no one and cared only for his own interests.

"You remember what you told me, back then when you cut Sesshomaru's arm of with the Tetsaiga?"

For some reason, Inuyasha looked angry, but he contained himself "Your point?"

She sighed "Well, do you promise you'll protect me with it, forever and ever?"

He scoffed "Such a foolish thing. I have no time to spent watching over the life of one insignificant mortal. Now tell me the secrets of the fang"

Kagome frowned "Sit boy" and Inuyasha plunged to the ground.

She turned and murmured "I guess some things never change" she said, smiling.

**REVIEW!, no seriously, I love this part, please review.**


	17. Theme 17: Blood

**Theme 17: Blood**

Sesshomaru pondered the words of the girl. _"Well, do you promise you'll protect me with it, forever and ever?" _but he could not understand and it frustrated him to no end.

They travelled on a rocky mountain, Sesshomaru leading the pack while the humans followed.

Sesshomaru found in interesting that while the others should travel, the girl Kagome does not walk. She always travels on the back of the fire cat. At first he found it no business of his own, but now he was realising how the cat was growing weary of both its passengers. In the two weeks of travels, the group had found no sign of Naraku and only three sacred jewel shards. The journey was growing tiresome.

He stopped "Miko, the Fire cat is tired, you shall walk"

The entire group did not react well to his statement.

"Inuyasha, Kagome can't walk!" the fox kit Shippo exclaimed.

"Lady Kagome, climb on my back and I shall carry you" Miroku said but both women recoiled.

"Uh, no thanks" she said "Inuyasha's right, I should exercise my le a bit anyway."

She climbed off and began to walk.

The pace was slow and hobbled. Sesshomaru tried to hurry them along, but the group would not budge, choosing to follow Kagome's pace.

Suddenly, the scent of something metallic reached his nose from the Miko's direction. He turned and leapt, landing before her as she fell back. "Inuyasha!" she screeched "Don't scare me like that!"

Sesshomaru only pulled down the white clothing on the woman's leg as she cried out profanities.

Her leg was badly burnt and the newly healed skin was peeling off, most likely from the walk. "Why did you not inform me of this injury Miko!" he said, annoyed.

She huffed "I'd think you'd remember, you took most of the lava in the attack. But then again, that was before you became Lord cold-icy-jerk.

Sesshomaru ignored her comments. Inuyasha put himself in the path of injury, all for a mortal?

But that did not irritate him as much as seeing the injury on the girl itself. Her face scrunched in pain, somehow bothered him. But he did not allow it to show.

He was aware of the Monks lecherous actions, and knew the girl would not allow herself to be carried, but the cat was too weak and she could not walk. Thought the final option was not one he desired, it was the only solution. He bent down "I will carry you" he stated.

The girl looked in shock "Seriously?"

At his glare she clambered on, hooking her legs by his hips and her arms around his neck, her face buried into his hair. She was incredibly light and carrying her was easier than carrying Jaken, she fit so well.

As they ran, he noticed her scent was clean and fresh. And words of Inuyasha came to mind, 'Kagome, you smell nice'

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

**He finally had the jewel. His heart filled with anger and hatred was now alight with excitement. Finally a way to become a full Youkai, a way to make everyone who ever looked down on him run in fear instead. **

**He was so close, when suddenly and arrow of sacred light came from nowhere and struck him in the chest against a tree, blood dribbled down from the wound under his haori. The jewel slipped from his hands. No, why!**

**"INUYASHA!" a woman's voice.**

**He looked upon her. So beautiful, with hard brown eyes and long straight ebony hair that fluttered down her priestess garb, but her eyes were cold and full of pain.**

**His heart burst with a blend of emotion, betrayal and pain at the forefront, but also something else, a sorrowful pain, longing, love?**

**"Ki-Kikyo…how could…I thought…" his heart burned. How could she betray him, when he had been so ready to give up everything for her? She was the first woman he ever loved, the first to open his heart. How could she betray him so?**

**He would never trust again.**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Theme 18: Rainbow

**Theme 18: Rainbow**

That had been a memory of the dead priestess, the incarnation of Kagome, Miko Kikyo.

Sesshomaru has been aware of the Hanyou's brief tryst with the woman which lead to his being sealed to the tree for fifty years, but to see it in vivid detail is something else.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be disdainful of Inuyasha, the past of him that was his knew that he should be disgusted, but he part that was intertwined with Inuyasha's heart had felt the longing in his soul for the woman, and the utter betrayal. It was more than Sesshomaru had ever felt in his entire life.

Taiyoukai had the ability to separate emotion and action and give them to their beast, but Hanyou were different as their beasts were separated from them. To be forced to experience so much feeling, it was exhausting.

"OK, Its lunch time!" the Miko suddenly exclaimed as the group settled down for rest.

She poured hot water into strange containers of many colours and waited several minutes, then she handed one to each.

Slowly she gave one to him "Here Inuyasha, its ninja food, your favourite."

Ninja food? Sesshomaru glanced down at the steaming pot in distain. "No thanks"

"Come one" she whined, just try it. You probably don't remember, but you love this stuff"

He vaguely recalled sitting upon a pile of bones in the middle of a battle field, eating the stuff. The part of him that was Inuyasha was practically wagging its tail. If only to shut it and the girl up, he took the food.

It was noodles, and it tasted disgusting. But the body he resided in lapped it up gleefully.

**Review**


	19. Theme 19: Gray

**Theme 19: _Gray_**

They'd been travelling for weeks with no sign of Shikon shards when suddenly, Inuyasha picked up the scent of Naraku.

The entire group followed in suit, Inuyasha was more focused than he'd been in ages; it was almost like she had the old him back.

They reached plain with a great Rhino Youkai with a weapon twice as big as the Tetsaiga. He had been given three shards to increase his power. The group surrounded him, Miroku tried to open his wind tunnel but instantly, Naraku's insects appeared and he was forced to close it immediately. Sango's Hiraikotsu bounced off the Youkai's impenetrable skin and while Kagome's arrows did some damage, her leg was too injured to make any actual difference.

"Inuyasha, use the Tetsaiga!" Miroku called.

But Inuyasha only put his hand on the fang with a perplexed expression.

'_He can't make it transform!' _ Kagome realised instantly. If he couldn't made it transform, then what were they going to do?

Then Inuyasha cast aside the Tetsaiga and charged the Youkai, his face unreadable he readied his claws.

"No!" Kagome cried, what was he doing!

Inuyasha's claws weren't doing much damage.

"You're just a pathetic Hanyou!" the Youkai cried "You can't even scratch my armour, know your place half-breed!"

The words seemed to trigger something in Inuyasha as he came to a sudden stand still. Then there was a swirl of Youki that had Kagome's reiki tingling. Inuyasha was transforming.

His eyes bead red and his pupils became aqua, he laughed as he charged again, swiping down the Youkai with ease.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

He was ripped from the inside out and an unbelievable power filled him to the brim. Sesshomaru had once fought Inuyasha when his Youkai blood had overcome him, but to experience it was another thing.

He'd rushed into that battle foolishly, Inuyasha's human brashness affected his rationality and he thought arrogantly that he could perhaps control Inuyasha's Youkai blood better, being a true full Youkai himself. But he was wrong, Inuyasha's body was too weak to the influence of the blood, though his eyes were red, his vision was grey as he faded away.

He was only aware of himself because it was not his soul, but even now, his body held no control, and the power was beginning to seep in and tear into him as well.

This was what Inuyasha fought? His beast was nothing more than a blood-thirsty animal bread from instinct alone. He was powerful, definitely the blood of his father, but uncontrollable. Sesshomaru felt his control slipping away from him and he could not bring it back.

PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW. AND NOT THREE WORD REVEIWS PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THIS STORY


	20. Theme 20: Fortitude

**Theme 20: _Fortitude_**

He could hear Aya calling to him, her form swam before her eyes, but not even her influence could reach him.

Then suddenly he was being shaken awake, though the haze, he realised Kagome had run up to him, was embracing him. His caws dug into her arms, but she refused to let go, calling Inuyasha's name frantically while trying to force Tetsaiga into his hands.

Was she mad, did she want to be killed?

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" she screamed "Wake up Inuyasha, fight it, don't give in!" she shook her head "You're better than this, Inuyasha!"

Her eyes were filled with fear, and though the haze, it reached a part of Inuyasha that resided within him. Sesshomaru felt the rage in his soul residing, slowly.

He managed to grab Tetsaiga, though his claws remained buried in her arm. He wanted her away. He bowed his head forward and found his nose buried in her hair, her scent continued to calm him.

Familiar, real.

Sesshomaru had seen Kagome angry, sad and happy. But he did not like this fear she displayed.

And yet, despite that fear, she held on, calming the beast that sought to tear her to pieces

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

Eventually, she managed to bring his beast to heel and Sesshomaru collapsed.

When he woke his head was in her lap. Instantly, he wanted to move, such a position was beneath him, but his body refused to move, exhausted from his transformation.

She had not yet noticed him awake. Her arms were bandaged but from one of the deeper wounds, blood still seeped.

He remembered how she had held on to him, even at the cost of her own life. Human lives were so frail, so fragile and easily ended. Why would she go through such lengths for Inuyasha?

Suddenly, he was accosted by another of his accursed memories.

**It was after his first Youkai transformation, he sat by the lake, feeling disgusted with himself.**

**He was a monster a beast, all his life he wanted to become stronger, his dream was to become a full Youkai, but not like this. He didn't want this bestiality, this instinctive carnage. This wasn't it. But was this all he was capable of?**

**Suddenly she appeared beside him, she sat down and offered him a towel.**

**"Keep it" he spat. He didn't want her near him, not after what he did. "You don't have to force yourself to stay by me" he said, staring off into space.**

**What could he do, how could he tell her what he felt. That he felt empty and confused. All he wanted stared him in the face today, but did he still want it id that's what it was? If he didn't want it, what more was there left for him?**

**He looked at her, her brown eyes said nothing, but he could feel her saying _'don't be stupid'_**

**Suddenly he was angry "What's your problem! You know, I wish you'd all stop pussyfooting around me, because I don't have a problem with what happened" she said noting, only continued to look at him with those eyes of hers, like she could see into his heart. But that was impossible, no one could. "I don't give a dam about what I did!" he felt retched.**

**She only looked at him and said "Don't kid yourself"**

**And some of the anger melted away as he turned away from her. **

**Suddenly, she reached up and held him, her arms conveyed what she was trying to say and he understood without a word. She knew his heart, she knew how hard it was for him even though he said otherwise, she was stronger than him.**

**"Oh Inuyasha" she said softly "I know how you feel."**

**What could he say? Nothing, no words could say it. So he held her hand and hoped she'd understand_. 'Kagome, I don't remember a thing from when I was transformed, it wasn't like that before. And the next time I transform, I may even come after you with these claws Kagome' _and the thought tore him like to shreds like nothing else. **

**Kagome said nothing, she only continued to hold him just a little bit tighter and he knew she understood.**

The memory came with such force, such power, he choked.

Kagome looked down at him, her eyes the same as they were in the memory "Inuyasha you're awake?"

He tore his eyes away from hers and looked to her wound. She covered it lightly with her hand "Oh this, this'll heal up real quick with some antibiotics and medicine" she smiled. Then looked down on him "Inuyasha, Don't worry" she said aloud "The transformation was just an accident, we'll help you learn about Tetsaiga, this won't happen again"

Her eyes were trying to convey something, but he wasn't Inuyasha, he didn't understand.

**I've always felt Kagome and Inuyasha have this real thing going on with them, wither its romance or not doesn't matter, it's a strong bond. She doesn't have super powers; she's still a regular girl.**

**REVIEW**


	21. Theme 21: Vacation

**Theme 21: _Vacation_**

Kagome's injuries were too serious for them to continue their journey; to it had been agreed unanimously that she should return to her own time to heal properly with the advanced physicians and advanced medicine.

Inuyasha, even the way he was now, was usually more vocal about her leaving, or more against it, but in this case he allowed it.

Miroku watched as Inuyasha chose to look anywhere but Kagome on their way back and refused to accompany them to the bone eaters well, instead staying behind. Most would think he was uncaring and cold, but Miko was very perceptive and had learned to notice the delicate changes in the new Inuyasha's behaviours.

He was more careful than the older Inuyasha, his every thought was hidden, he was completely distrustful and goal orientated, and yet, he was slightly different from when they first met.

Like his subtle actions towards Lady Kagome as of recent. They were so subtly, he probably did not realise he was doing so. Like watching where he led the group to make traveling easier for her, walking at a slower pace.

And how he avoided Kagome showed that something was bothering him.

"Houshi?" Sango said, as she joined him by the river's edge "What troubles you?"

"I worry for Inuyasha" he admitted "And Kagome."

"Inuyasha had changed so much" Sango said sadly "I know Kagome puts on a brave face, but inside she's in so much pain. She misses the real Inuyasha"

"We all do" Miroku said "We came to follow Inuyasha because one way or another he won us over. Whether it was his loyalty, his strength of his kindness, we were all taken by him and decided to be with him by his side."

"Inuyasha has always stood by us no matter how much he grumbled over the situation, he's a good person and I know that deep down, he's still there" Sango said.

"The way I see it, we may have to accept that he is not going to change back and wonder if this is the end, should we leave, should we stay? Well I for one am staying."

"Houshi?"

"I will stand with Inuyasha, it will be hard, but I'm sure it's easier for me than it is for Kagome. And Inuyasha…is an important friend of mine, one who has always cared for us from the very bottom of his heart, one who would give up his life in a second for any of us, I won't abandon him."

Sango smiled "You're a good man Houshi. I won't either; I will stand by Inuyasha, no matter how much he's changed. Perhaps one day, he may return to us and…"

She was cut off by the feeling of Miroku's wondering hand caressing her buttocks and the sound of a slap echoed through the forest, scaring the birds.

**Oh Miroku, will you never learn? Please Review**


	22. Theme 22: Mother Nature

**Theme 22: _Mother Nature_**

"Kagome, dear, what's the matter darling" Mrs Higurashi asked, sitting on the side of her daughters bed.

Kagome put on a brave face throughout her recovery. She studied more than she'd ever studied since coming to the feudal error now that Inuyasha wasn't breathing down her neck and her wounds closed up well with modern medicine, but there was no cure for the overwhelming pain in her heart.

Holding Inuyasha, after his transformation, she couldn't hear him.

Usually, whenever things got really bad, Kagome could always sorta feel what Inuyasha was thinking, but holding him in her lap she heard nothing and it broke her. What is that she really couldn't bring him back?

"Kagome dear?"

"It's not working mama!" She said

Her mother frowned and then reached forward and held the heartbroken girl, stroking her hair "Is Inuyasha still without his memories?" she asked softly.

"Yes. "Nothing works. It's been so long and I keep trying, talking to him, telling him about what happened, but he's co…cold. I've tried so hard to be kind and to be hard but it's like there's this impenetrable wall I can't break, its nothing like how he was when we met."

She pulled away and looked into her mother's eyes "Do you think this was what he was like before he met Kikyo? She's the one who opened him up, made him into the person I met. Am I…really not good enough, can I not break though his heart?"

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

He dreamed of Inuyasha's mother, the human woman who had ensnared his father.

For a long time, Sesshomaru had only ever thought of her with disgust, as the one who was the cause for his father's death. A vile, mortal woman who tainted the dynasty of proud Inuyoukai with a half-breed.

But tonight, he saw her as Inuyasha saw her.

As a child living in a human settlement Inuyasha tried to join in a game, but as a half breed, he was not accepted by either Youkai or human. The boy Inuyasha was learning of the word Half-breed.

He did not understand the word, but seeing the humans leave after he arrived made him sad.

He turned to run to his mother, who stood in her grand kimono amongst the flower garden, her long hair fell to her knees. In Inuyasha's eyes she was so beautiful. She smiled at him and held out her arms. Ball abandoned, he ran to her "Mother!"

In her arms he felt safe. He looked up into her face so lovely. She was warmth, she was kindness, she was secure and safe. "What's a…half breed?"

Then that lovely face filled with tears, even as it tried to smile, she caressed his hair and whispered "I'm so sorry my darling" before enveloping him in an embrace so tight he could barely breath, as if she wanted to protect him from all the worlds cruelty.

Such emotions, they were foolish. He would only break when she died, as she would and did, being a mortal.

And yet, Sesshomaru could not remember ever having such feelings towards his own mother. Love and gentleness was not an emption prompted amongst Youkai anymore, it tainted the beast. He respected her, admired her, but this kind of love and devotion? It was foreign.

Inuyasha's human emotions were too strange.


	23. Theme 23: Cat

**Theme 23: _Cat_**

Buyo found his mistress in bed again. He tried to get her attention, swiping at the dangling duvet, pulling it away with her claws, but she remained staring out the window in deep thought and did not seem to notice.

Buyo settled down in its bed, content either way. At least that strange person who stank of dog and often came with his mistress wasn't here. The crazy person who kept tipping him upside down and playing with his limbs, Buyo hated that person.

Kagome turned and watched her cat "Hey Buyo" sorry I didn't notice you come in. she picked him up "Do you miss Inuyasha too?"

Buyo hissed

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

Somewhere in the feudal error, Sesshomaru in Inuyasha's body sneezed.


	24. Theme 24: No Time

**Theme 24: _No Time_**

Kagome's leg healed faster in her time and the wounds on her arms became lift scars to join the many others and it only took two weeks. While she wasn't completely healed, she was eager to get back for once.

Inuyasha's human night was approaching and she wasn't sure how the new Inuyasha would react to it.

"Mama, I'm going" she called from the well house.

Kagome's mother sighed. Her daughter was so eager to go back, she knew it was Kagome's duty and she knew Kagome couldn't run from her problems, but after seeing her breakdown in tears before, she was reluctant to let her go back.

"Your leg is not completely healed" she called "Why not wait till later?"

Kagome smiled brightly, not a trace of her pain and sorrow from the previous nights showed, she refused to let this Inuyasha see. "No time like the present mama, I'm fine." Her hands gripped the sides of the well which hummed quietly under her fingertips like it always did "Tell Souta I said bye" she called as she jumped into the mass of swirling colours in the well.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

Sesshomaru stood before the bone eaters well in contemplation. It had been a few days already and the Miko had not yet returned from where she came from. This was the second time she had returned to her 'home', the first being when Sesshomaru first arrived in Inuyasha's body. But at the time, it did not concern him, so he did not care to know where she was. But now he found himself curious.

"This is the Priestess Kagome's home" he asked Miroku, who had shown him the well.

When he asked Miroku why they had to return to the village by the well to return her to her homeland, Miroku had spun him a wild tale of a whole other world and a gateway to it. A sceptical side of Sesshomaru refused to believe in such foolishness, another knew that there were powers in this world that he knew not of, and so this may be one of them.

"No" Miroku sighed "Like I said Inuyasha, this well connects us to her home. It's is the door way between her land and ours. There are only two people who are able to go through the gateway, the Priestess of the shrine and for some inexplicable reason, you."

"I?" Sesshomaru inquired, looking up. Inuyasha was able to travel through to the other world? "Why?"

Miroku shook his head "I do not know. But now you see, Kagome will return from her realm when she is ready, until then, we wait." He turned and walked back towards the village.

Sesshomaru remained behind, staring into the blood scented abyss of the well. Was it because Inuyasha was half human, was that why he could pass through the well?

Living in a Hanyou's body, meant sometimes, humans emotion would overwhelm reason, leading to bouts of spontaneity. This was one of those times as Sesshomaru leapt into the well on a whim. But he landed at the bottom. "Tch" he said, leaping out. "The monk lied, Inuyasha's half breed body holds no special properties that allow travel between worlds."

As he stared at the well with distaste, he heard whispers _"You shall not pass"_

He stared around and saw them. They were as small as children, but their eyes held such age he had no doubt they were as old as time itself.

"Spirits" he whispered. Earth spirits.

Spirits were rare in this world, only the purest blood Youkai could even see them, only very rarely and only if they allowed themselves to be seen. They did not take kindly to most youkai. They were beings of the earth and heavens, creatures of pure energy that resided within the earth and sometimes in settlements.

"Are you the spirits of this well?" he asked, showing them the respect they deserved. Such old and powerful beings.

They looked at him with glassy eyes, their translusent wings fluttering like heartbeats "_We are the children of the earth, we are the bone eaters of the ages" _one called its voice was like a whisper and a cry, like the shrill hiss of the wind and a song.

_"Our priestess, Priestess who has crossed over time to finish a task left behind by her ancestors" another sang._

_"Sweet priestess with the burden of 500 years and a heart of a girl, a child, we protect this well as her family has protected our land, their shrine built for us"_

_"We protect our priestess"_

_"You shall not trespass"_

_"Yes, you shall not fall though the portal"_

_"One who wears the skin of another, we won't let you through_

_"Only one who wishes to protect our priestess as much as we do can enter"_

_"Only one. Child who wears a Hanyou's skin"_

And with that they faded, returning to the centre in the earth. The well itself hummed quietly.

Sesshomaru turned from the well without a word.

Spirits were far greater being than himself. Even one such as he had respect for their existence. They seemed clear in their message, Sesshomaru would not pass.

He had scorned Inuyasha for his concern over the human girl, his deep desire to protect her even in the middle of their most dire battles. He had detested him for it, finding such behaviours beneath them.

But at the same time, that behaviour gave him a right that no one else would have. He was one who could cross time to fulfil his duty.

As for the girl.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, the sight of her face, pale and terrified, clutching to the body of a writhing deadly Youkai, desperately calling the name of the Hanyou. He still hated it.

But he no longer found it repulsive.


	25. Theme 25: Trouble Lurking

**Theme 25: _Trouble Lurking_**

Kagome heaved herself though the well as the swirling colours began to die down. To her dismay, Inuyasha had not come to meet her. She sighed heavily and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears.

It was still light out now, but soon it would get dark. Biting her lip in worry she made her way back to the village.

She found Sango waving her boomerang outside while Miroku kept watch in conversation with Shippo on his shoulder; Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. She waved "Hey guys!"

They looked up "Lady Kagome, you've returned" Miroku smiled as Shippo leaped into her arms "Kagome, I'm so glad your back!"

"Me too" Kagome smiled.

Sango stood "I'm pleased to see your arms have healed considerably" she said.

"Yeah" Kagome waved them a little "The doctor says to keep the bandage on for some time, and my leg only needs a little rest, but not as much as before, I think I can walk more on my own now"

"Inuyasha will be pleased" Miroku said.

As the topic of conversation switched, Kagome adopted a less cheery voice "How is He?"

Miroku followed in kind "Not himself as usual" he answered "I worry for him, the night of the hidden moon is tonight, but he has not made any of his usual preparations, I fear he does not know and yet will not allow me to advise him. I have not been able to find him all day"

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. As this new Inuyasha had a habit of going off on his own without telling anyone and did not go to any of his usual places, Kagome had placed one of the shards on him so she could sense him when he was gone.

She found him quite a bit away; the shard wasn't moving so she suspected him either asleep or just still. "Found him" she said.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to deal with this yourself?" Sango asked gently "If you wish, Miroku could be with him instead?"

Kagome shook her head "No, I...I need to do this myself. Besides, maybe this might help him, stir up some memories, and the old Inuyasha never liked too many people round when he was weak, I think this Inuyasha will be the same."

"It's kina weird how we keep calling him 'this Inuyasha' and the present Inuyasha'" Shippo piped "Its still Inuyasha isn't it?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer him.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

Sesshomaru was deep in Inuyasha's memories, for the first time, voluntarily. The more he learned about the dynamics between his Half-brother and the Miko Kagome, the less he understood. Inuyasha's memories were a swirl of contradictions, memories buried so deeply he could barely sort through them. But as he lowed himself to be consumed, they came to him.

**He was Inuyasha, 50 years ago. In the heat of a battle, but it was not a battle for protection or even strength, his blood burned with the desire to protect. The village around him burned as dozens of fire Youkai ran amok, but he ignored him, he had to get to her.**

**Kikyo. She stood in the centre of the fray, firing her scared arrows and destroying her enemy. Kikyo, the priestess of the scared jewel, her eyes were steady and calm. **

**He couldn't let her die. **

**She strung an arrow, but as she was about to fire, a Youkai charged at her and she was distracted, and she misfired, into the eye of her younger sister Kaede. Her calm broke and she cried out in anguish, dropping her bow ad running to her fallen sister.**

**Youkai charged, sensing weakness, but Inuyasha was there. He sliced them apart before they even had time to register his existence.**

**She cradled her sister, weeping.**

**Later, after the battle was over and Kaede was getting medical treatment, Inuyasha found her by the river, in deep contemplation. He approached her and sat by her side.**

**Her face was unreadable as the day he met her, when he tried to take the jewel and she defeated him. Instead of killing him, she looked at him with those unreadable eyes and left, sparing him. **

**He tried to search for the right words to say, how could he convey the depth of his fear, his sorrow and his desperation when she was concerned, when he realised she could be hurt? How could he comfort her at a time like this? Instead he asked "How's your…uh…sisters eye?"**

**His brusque words were met with an answer "I've done a terrible thing to her. I'm entirely the one to blame" **

**Inuyasha listened, it wasn't often Kikyo spilled to contents of her heart to anyone, but she tended to do it more to Inuyasha than others. He still did not know her reasoning, instead, as always; he listened, "If only I hadn't been so careless"**

**He turned his head "Come on, don't blame yourself too much" he said "Things like this are bound to happen when you're fighting all the time"**

**Kikyo was still so young herself. She was so mature and strong that sometimes people forgot that she was still only fifteen. **

**A child by human years and a baby by his, and yet at the tender age of seven, she'd been thrust into a world where she did not belong to herself alone, one where her every action could mean the life or death of another. Sometimes, when Inuyasha watched her, staring off into the distance, he was reminded of how small she really was and he felt it really wasn't fair.**

**She really didn't deserve this.**

**She looked at him "Inuyasha. Are you unable to be yourself unless you are fighting?"**

**His eyes flicked back to her "You asked me something like that before?"**

**"Wouldn't you like to stop fighting?"**

**He turned to her "Huh? What do you mean?"**

**"Stop fighting all the time, stop and become human?"**

**"Me? Become a human?" why would she suggest something like that?**

**"It's possible. It's true you are half Youkai, but you are also half human. If the Shikon feel into the hands of a Youkai, they would definitely become stronger. However, if it was used to turn you into a human the jewel would be purified and it may even cease to exist."**

**He thought about it. She was right, it was possible. But then, that would be giving up his dream, his lifelong goal. To become a full Youkai, wasn't this what he had vowed to himself as he was a child being chased down, constantly running for his life just because he wasn't normal? And also, he would have no more reason to come here. Somehow the thought was painful. His heart was so full of emotion he couldn't understand it.**

**"And then what?" he asked "What would happen to you?"**

**"My duty is to protect the jewel" she said "Without it, I could live the life of an ordinary woman.**

**He was waiting in a tree, impatient as ever, his ears twitched in the wind. **

**Why was he here, why was he waiting? He had better things to be doing, like getting the sacred jewel, that was the whole reason his was in this backwater village in the first place and not out getting stronger. The plan had been to kill the priestess holding it and to make his wish. Simple. **

**Only, it wasn't so simple. **

**Inuyasha's heart was like stone. It was a block that couldn't be moved. Years of pain and betrayal had made him this way from the moment his precious human mother took her last breath and could no longer protect him. Now he protected himself, he learned very quickly that no one, no one cared for Hanyou. He was alone and the only person who he himself should care for was himself.**

**And yet…**

**"Inuyasha?"**

**He looked down and saw her. The priestess of the jewel of the Four Souls. Kikyo.**

**She was dresses in her Miko garb, her hair swirled around her as the wind blew, and cherry blossoms completed the picture. Inuyasha's stone heart skipped a beat. He looked away.**

**"Inuyasha?" she called again "I know it's you, come down here."**

**He stood and leapt down with inhuman grace. In her arms was her bow, she'd been out exterminating Youkai in a nearby village. Inuyasha's heart tugged at the thought of her in danger, and then he put away those feeling behind that block. No, he could not give in.**

**Kikyo looked at him with the sad eyes, but they were so kind, "Were you waiting for me?"**

**"Keh" he spat. Yes, but she would not, could not know that.**

**"I'm returning to the village" she said, "Will you accompany me?"**

**How could she be so lax? He was a Hanyou, wasn't she scared, wasn't she disgusted? Every time they fought, she always won and she always let him live. That had been the first thing that caused him to take notice of her. Miko weren't supposed to let Hanyou live. But she did, the priestess Kikyo. **

**She had a bleeding heart that wanted to believe in everything to their last moment, even him.**

**He grunted and got on the boat, tethered nearby.**

**As sat down and they continued their journey in silence as he rowed it upstream.**

**He struggled not to look back at her, to contain the way his heart trembled, he felt so pathetic, she couldn't possible return this feeling, so why have it in the first place?**

**"Inuyasha" she called "You haven't been around lately, I was worried"**

**Worried? For him? "Keh, aren't you grateful I wasn't around to try to take the jewel again?" he spat.**

**"I enjoy your company Inuyasha" she said "And I miss you when you're not here" and then said nothing more, leaving him in confusion. What did she mean?**

**They reached their destination and tethered the boat. He stood and Kikyo rose the get up, but as she was leaving the boat she tripped and fell against him.**

**They gasped as they both felt a rush of something inexplicable. She looked up at him, big brown eyes usually so guarded for a moment he saw a chink in her armour, her eyes yearning for something, something deeper, something so similar to what he felt, that his wall fell and he was rushed with emotions so new yet powerful he dropped the row staff in his arms and embraced her tightly.**

**It wasn't enough. Kikyo was such a powerful Miko, many Youkai had been felled by her strong reiki, yet in his arms she was just a small woman who he felt needed to be protected too. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms so nothing could ever harm her.**

**Suddenly, his mind caught up with his actions and he prepared to pull away when she reached up and returned the embrace, her head resting beneath his chin. Her heart was pounding too, in time with his.**

**And he made his decision "Kikyo. Kikyo I will become a human. I swear I'm not just saying this, I _will_ become a human" he was going to be by her side forever, he wanted nothing more. Even if he was weak, even if he was hated, as long as this woman would open her heart to him as she has opened his, he could accept anything. **

**"Inuyasha" she sighed.**

**"So you can become a normal human too, and be my…"**

**"Enough" she said softly "Stop that's all I need to hear"**

**But he wanted to convey it to her "Kikyo, I truly am in lo…" but she reached up and kissed him, and then, nothing else mattered. Their hearts were connected. He had what was more precious than any power, he had her.**

**The scene changed, it was 50 years later and Kikyo was different, she was an animated body made from bones and dirt. And yet to Inuyasha, she was still his Kikyo, she had not changed, she still had his heart.**

**As she waited for her soul collectors to fill her with human souls, he listened as she told him how Naraku's human side still longed for her and his stomach filled with bile and jealousy.**

**She looked at him; her once sad yet gentle eyes were now cold and harsh.**

**"I don't care how you feel about me now!" he approached her "But I swear I won't let Naraku have you either!" he grabbed her arms and snarled "Only I can protect you from him!" he embraced her.**

**Even as she struggled and cried "Let me go" he held tighter, trying to recreate the time when their hearts had once been one, trying to each that part of his heart that he'd given to her so long ago, that he knew she still possessed.**

**Suddenly she stopped struggling, and returned the embrace and he felt it, their hearts as one.**

**"I will slay Naraku myself, so you won't have to fight anymore. I will protect you."**

**"Inuyasha" she sighed and for a moment, he had his Kikyo back again "Kikyo" he murmured.**

**The moment passed and he felt her pressed a knife to his neck. "Kikyo" he gasped. She laughed cruelly "Another example of how men are pathetic fools. You have this belief that once you embrace a woman, she belongs to you."**

**No that wasn't it! "Listen" he tried to explain, but she pressed the knife closer "Don't move. I've learned something from you just now. As long as the heart of the weak and pathetic Onigumo beats within Naraku, there will be an opportunity for me and that will give me the chance I need to totally destroy Naraku"**

**Inuyasha's eyes winced in pain "Kikyo" he gasped. Why, where was his Kikyo with the bleeding heart, the one who had been willing to give him and Hanyou a chance, how wanted to believe even in a heartless thief. His kind, gentle and completely misunderstood Kikyo?**

**Her soul stealers lifted her into the sky.**

**"Kikyo" he cried "Don't go!"**

**She only stared sadly at him till she could not be seen anymore.**

**Inuyasha looked up at the sky and made a vow then and there. He was never going to let go of Kikyo, his heart was hers. For too long he'd been confused by so many things, but not anymore. He had chosen and it was Kikyo whom he loved. He would kill Naraku and then descend into death with the woman he loved.**

**Suddenly there was a sound from behind him, he turned. He'd been overheard?**

**From a tree, Kagome stepped out.**

**Inuyasha felt his heart constrict in pain '_Kagome, so she was watching'_**

**Kagome. The one who set him free from his seal, the only person in so long to truly understand him, the first to truly care for him no matter how he treated her. The only person in the world whose importance was almost in the same level as Kikyo. She was a sense of warmth and kindness to him and he loved her too. **

**But still, he had made his choice.**

**Her eyes were filled with pain and betrayal there was a white shock, but he refused to look away. She deserved to know the truth of his heart.**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, steadying himself from the force of Inuyasha's emotions. His love for Kikyo was so ingrained in his memories with was like water to earth. It was a part of Inuyasha.

He was willing to become human, ridiculous; Sesshomaru could not understand his decision for such a lowly reason. A human Miko.

But something else was even more confusing. Kagome.

For some reason, the Miko appeared on his mind more and more often. Sesshomaru blamed it on Inuyasha's influence.

Sesshomaru was not one who had time nor interest in petty happenings of the heart, he was even more disinterested in Inuyasha's little love issues. And yet, when he thought of the pure betrayal and pain on the Miko's face upon seeing Inuyasha proclaim love for Kikyo, he could not understand how she could remain by Inuyasha's side when she knew his heart could never be hers. Even more so, how could she be by his side, when he was nothing like Inuyasha, and still give so much?

He recalled how shed thrown herself at him when he was nothing more than a half transformed beast and called him back to sanity with Inuyasha's name. He found her recklessness stupid, and yet, something about it would not leave his thoughts. Had he truly been…touched, by her actions?

She was just a normal human; he sensed nothing special about her, so how could she do this?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

What was happening to him! All day, his power was gradually fading and he did not know why.

There was a roar, and Sesshomaru turned.

A hyena Youkai approached growling and snarling. At any other time, Sesshomaru would feel this battle to be an easy feat, but right now…he was unsure.

He readied his claws and struck.

He managed two blows, but they barely scratched the surface. As he looked at his claws, he faltered, the shock so strong he lost his footing and received a blow from the Youkai's claws to his shoulder that tor though his haori and flesh.

His claws were gone, he had human hands.

He stared dumbfounded at rounded human fingernails as the Youkai called his pack.

Sesshomaru cursed, how could he have been so short-sighted not to sense the rest of the them? Even his sense of smell was fading.

Tonight must be Inuyasha's human night, the night of the new moon. Useless Hanyou body!

His silver hair bled into black and his fangs receded into teeth till in moments he stood as a human before a pack of hyena Youkai.

For the first time in all of Sesshomaru's life, he felt truly helpless.

Without his power, he could not fight. He could not wield an untransformed Tetsaiga, and his measly human strength wasn't enough for even one of these Youkai.

A hyena struck for his neck, Sesshomaru raised his wrist as its teeth dug into flesh; the pain was so acute, he felt it even more as a human because he wasn't healing at Youkai pace.

His pride would not allow him to run, but he could not fight either. He had no efficient human weapons as the slayer did and he knew nothing of human strength to use it to his advantage. He was powerless.

"INUYASHA!"

Suddenly an arrow flew overhead and pierced two hyenas, purifying them immediately. Sesshomaru turned to find Kagome rushing out, her bow at the ready. She fired another arrow at the hyena clinging to his wrist and caught him as Sesshomaru fell. He'd lost too much blood.

"Inuyasha!" she cried "Why didn't you hide! Did you really not know about tonight?"

He tried to speak, but found himself too tired, Kagome seemed to realise this as she grew more worried.

"Alright you lot!" she cried, turning on the remaining Youkai "Get back, or ill purify you to the next century and back!"

One retreated, fearing her arrow, two others did not and she shot them both, but not before one managed to injure her.

She cried out and clutched her right arm, her wounds reopened. There was silence after the battle, nothing but their soft pants; hers from exertion, his from blood loss, it frustrated Sesshomaru to have to depend on a human for help, but when he himself was human, there was nothing he could have done.

"Miko" he called softly "Miko, stop wasting time, they may return and you and I are unfit to fight tonight."

His voice woke her up. She seemed affronted by his words, but as usual, with a sigh, she brushed it away and she ran to him. Upon reaching him she noticed for the first time, all the blood, "Inuyasha, you're hurt!" checking his wound her hands shook.

"Come on, it's getting late, I don't think I can drag you back with my arm like this, and I can't leave you to get help. Lets' find some shelter for the night!"

Her words made sense and Sesshomaru inclined his head "There's a cave nearby, often used by bears for hibernation, it should be empty this time of year" he said and Kagome nodded, hoisting him up onto her shoulder to help him walk. Normally, Sesshomaru would hate to close proximity, but now, he was tired.

She found the cave easily enough, but she was so tired she couldn't lay him down gently and preceded to dump him to the ground.

He grunted in pain.

"Oops, sorry" she said, kneeling down and rearranging him "You're really heavy"


	26. Theme 26: Tears

**Theme 26: _Tears_**

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome got a fire going. Then she turned to him "Now, let's take a look at the damage.

He pulled back, unwilling to be touched by her "No"

She stopped "What'dya mean 'no'? Look at you, you're bleeding right through, now stop squirming and let me take a look at you"

"I said 'No' Woman, I won't be touched by human hands" he growled.

"Well in-case you haven't noticed yet mister, you're human too" she said frowning with her hands on her hips "So suck it up and stay still" she wrenched his hands aside and pulled open his hakama. As she surveyed the torn flesh, she mumbled "Honestly, 'won't be touched by human hands.' Who do you think you are? I can't wait till Kaede figures out a way to break the spell on you so I can s-i-t you for every rude thing you've said to me"

Sesshomaru watched her work a little surprised at her strength. No, it was he who was weak; this body had lost too much blood. She cleaned the blood away and aligned the torn skin, and then she took out rolls of white cloth from her yellow bag and had him sit up where she proceeded to wrap it around the wound. The dexterity in which she worked was admittedly impressive. "You do not feel disgust at the sight of blood?" he asked, then paused. Why had he asked that? He was not accustomed to thinking as such or voicing his thoughts.

She glanced up "Seriously? Honestly, yeah, I am, but after so long of watching you tear into one enemy after the other with that idiot determination of yours, I've learned to get over it." She said, then whispered under her breath quietly "Though I miss that brash idiot".

Her words sent a pang of something though him, he was lying about being Inuyasha without memories, so there was no way he could 'remember'. Even if he did, and he did, they were not his memories. She would have to wait until lady Inuko's spell ran its course or until he acquired the jewel and wished himself to normal. Therefore the Miko's hopes were misplaces, as was the reason for her endurance.

As she repeatedly wrapped the cloth around his shoulder, Sesshomaru felt his weary. Being human, it was worse than being Hanyou. If Sesshomaru had thought that the onslaught of emotion a Hanyou body had to endure was exhausting, it was nothing compared to human. It seemed he could do nothing but 'feel'

Feel pain in his shoulder, feel annoyance at being weak, feel the Miko's finger tips gently grazing his torso…

It also seemed humans had no actual control on the direction their thoughts lead them. Why would he care for the Miko's touch, or her smell.

"You small nice" he said softly, and then cursed himself for the slip of tongue. It was as if he were intoxicated, he had no control of his mouth.

The Miko paused, but did not look up "You've said that to be before" she said softly.

"I remember" Sesshomaru remembered from Inuyasha's memories, of his lying in the Miko's lap, also human, whispering his hearts thoughts by mistake, much as Sesshomaru was doing now.

"You do?" she exclaimed, and Sesshomaru corrected his slight "Previously, while carrying you, I may have murmured that your scent pleased me" he said, for it was the truth. To his surprised, she blushed. "Oh"

Sesshomaru went over his words and realised how she may have taken it "Don't." He said, "I did not mean to compliment you, I meant…"

She frowned and her hands shook "I know" she said, her voice raspy and sad "I guess I just hoped…you remembered me somehow."

"I have not" he said.

"WELL I WISH YOU WOULD!" she cried suddenly "Why won't you remember Inuyasha. Haven't we been patent enough, haven't I tried hard enough. Why?"

"Miko" he said, unused to this sudden change in her demeanour "Calm yourself"

"That's another thing" she said, shaking her head "Will you quit it with the posh talk. Why can't you curse and groan like you used to? Sure, it was annoying, but it was harmless and it was never cruel. Because that's what you've become Inuyasha, cruel and I can't take it anymore"

To his surprise, tears began to drip from her eyes "I want him back. Give me back _my_ Inuyasha, the one who promised to protect me, the one who gripes about us hurrying along but always carries me, the one who talks like he's at a soccer match but is gooey and sweet underneath."

Since knowing the Miko, this was the first time Sesshomaru had ever seen her cry. Usually this unnecessary show of emotion would have disgusted him, but he wasn't his usual self tonight, tonight he was human, and he did not like seeing her cry.

"Miko"

"My name is not Miko" she sobbed "It's Kagome"

"Kagome" he said before he realised what he was saying, but she heard and cried even harder. "Sometimes" she gasped "you'll do things, things that'll make me think you're my Inuyasha again, then you go back to being you again, and it's not fair of me, I know, but I hate it. I know this isn't your fault, but can only take so much Inuyasha."

No, Sesshomaru did not like those tears at all. He did not like this Kagome. Though she was loud, too cheery and foolish, it was that Kagome he understood.

"Kagome" he said again, hoping she would not cry harder. She did not, he seemed to have her attention.

**This chapter was so hard.**


	27. Theme 27: Foreign

**Theme 27: _Foreign_**

"I am remembering" he said softly, so as not to startle her. That seemed to do something as she stopped crying "Really? You're not putting my leg?"

He decided to forgo the lie "Only a little" he said, for it was true, he was seeing Inuyasha's memories. "But I am not able to make much sense of them. I see them as if they are the memories of someone else. So I fear you will never see 'your' Inuyasha in me."

This human side was even more troublesome than he thought.

Why? Why was he comforting her, why did he care if she cried or not, if her eyes were full of sadness, if she looked so heartbroken.

Why did his own heart feel strange?

"Really?" she said again, quieter "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wished to keep it to myself" Was his answer.

She was quiet, then "So he won't ever come back?"

"He might" Sesshomaru said, for if his plans succeeded, Inuyasha would return "He will."

She was quiet for a time more. Then suddenly she said "I've been a real idiot, haven't I? You're taking this even worse than I am, that's why you didn't want to say anything, right?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as she wiped her tears, though her assumption was incorrect, he wasn't 'taking this hard' as she said.

"I mean, why wouldn't you" she continued "You wake up with no idea who you are, see memories that mean nothing to you, and deal with people every day who mean nothing to you. Why wouldn't it affect you too?"

She was correct in a way, so he nodded.

Suddenly, she laughed "Mama was right, I've been focusing on how I feel, I forgot how you must feel. But you know, even now, when I think about it, it doesn't change anything. I still…even though you're different, I still care about you Inuyasha, you know that…right?"

Sesshomaru did not know how to answer this time, his heart felt strange. He'd never felt it do this before, constrict on itself and let go at her every word. He didn't think much of her desire to 'care' for him, yet why…why did he _feel_ so much about it? It was something so foreign he couldn't even think about it, so he allowed it to run its course. Did he have any choice, he was human now, he had no control over his heart.

But then, he remembered the dreams and memories from earlier.

She gave Inuyasha so much loyalty, but he did not want her 'care', he had chosen another. So why… The fact was something he did not understand.

"Miko, please answer me this, for it confuses me." he found himself saying before he could stop himself, "I have seen memories of your devotion to Inu…I, and my cause, and I also have seen memories of my returning in kind." For Inuyasha did care for the girl, he had protected her many times from Sesshomaru's wrath.

"My affections towards you in these memories are apparent." He said "However I also seem to hold strong affections for another, perhaps even stronger affections, for the one Kikyo." At these words, she flinched slightly, an action he did not miss.

"Why do you remain with me while you know this? What is your reasoning? It seems in the past, I have even tried to push you away to spare you, yet you return to my side and aid me in my quest. Why? For the jewel?"

She looked at him and smiled "Because I love you too."

He did not understand.

"I know you love Kikyo," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and continuing to wrap the bandage around his chest ", and really, I don't blame you for it. You two shared something that I can't comprehend, something that happened years ago. You fell in love, she opened your heart."

She tore the bandage and stuck it with a strange tape. Pulling back, she sighed "I know…your heart belongs to her, and if it weren't for Naraku, I know you two would still be together. But even so…" she paused then looked at him with sad unwavering eyes "Even so, just as your heart belongs to Kikyo, my heart belong to you Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. He absentmindedly touched his chest. His heart had never done this before, he'd never allowed it to do something so pointless and as a Youkai he had more control, so now as a human, he did not know what it meant.

"I love you too," she said, still looking at him "perhaps the way I feel is not as strong as Kikyo or perhaps it's even stronger, but still, just as you have chosen to give your heart to Kikyo, can't I be allowed to choose to give mine to you?" she crossed her arms over her legs and gazed up at the stars "Cant I just be allowed to stay beside you, to love you? That's why I return, I just…" she was quiet as she smiled softly at him "I wanna be with you Inuyasha. Though thick and thin. Yeah, I'm jealous, but I'm only human and you know that too, but I decided long ago I was going to follow my heart, and my heart is with you."

**Reveiw**


	28. Theme 28: Sorrow

**Theme 28: _Sorrow_**

Inuyasha said nothing more for the duration of his human night. Kagome would probably never forget that look of utter confusion in his eyes; it was something she'd never seen on her own Inuyasha, before he melted back into his usual expression of indifference.

The next day they were found by Shippo's and Kilala's noses and Inuyasha's wounds healed up in his Hanyou form. The group were now travelling northwest in direction towards a rumour of a powerful muster of Youki that Kagome suspected could be Naraku.

Inuyasha lead the pack, as usual, he did not carry her. In fact, he said nothing and looked at no one, an expression of deep thought was painted across his face; an expression Kagome realised she was actually becoming accustomed to. He must be thinking deeply about something, and probably overthinking if she knew the current him correctly.

This Inuyasha had a habit to overthink things. He seemed to think as long as there was something to be understood; it had to be understood completely. All things had to have a necessary purpose, they couldn't just _be_. So it was always cute to see him puzzling over things he didn't understand, like a puppy with a new toy. Most of the time he was very good at hiding it, but every now and again, something would surprise him into showing his true expressions. And luckily Kagome was usually watching.

There were good things about this new Inuyasha. He was very responsible. He was very calm, he didn't freak out over dumb things and Kagome didn't have to sit him so often. He had started treating her a little better, at least not like she was some lower life form, but not like she was a higher one either. He wasn't rude intentionally and when he was Kagome could sometimes let it go down to ignorance.

When he wasn't being a complete jerk, he could be accidently sweet. He would stop regularly whenever he noticed one of them were tired and it always be somewhere nearby game so hunting was easy. The more Kagome got to know him, the more she realised that it wasn't because he didn't care that he didn't fuss over them like the previous Inuyasha did, it was because he had faith in their abilities, even hers. He just didn't show it.

Kagome still felt sadness at the idea that her Inuyasha might not come back.

But…

She was learning to accept this one. Learning to understand him.

Perhaps mama was right, perhaps all Kagome needed to do was understand and be with him.

**Its been a while, but please review**


	29. Theme 29: Happiness

**Theme 29: Happiness**

"It seems we cannot continue on our current path" Inuyasha said coolly, as he surveyed the rigorous mountainside before them. The recent rains had caused much decay and brought on a landslide "We turn back" he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey" Sango called "What do you mean? We can climb over that; this is going to set our journey back three days!"

Inuyasha only glanced in her direction and ignored her, continuing to walk on.

Miroku calmed a fuming Sango "Be calm, I'm sure Inuyasha has a reason for his actions"

"But if he doesn't stop acting like he's better than everyone else then I won't be responsible for my actions" she said.

"Inuyasha messed up again" Shippo sighed.

Kagome just watched him retreat. Miroku was right, usually Inuyasha, this Inuyasha, would survey the whole mountainside to find a way through. She rushed forward and caught up to him "Hey!"

He continued walking. She ran forward till she was walking beside him "Hey"

This time he answered "What is it"

Progress, Kagome realised, he didn't usually answer her. "How come we gotta turn back, you see something?"

He was silent, then he answered "If we continue on our current path, the mountainside may gve way, setting us back even more, while the fire-cat can fly, the mountain is too vast, it will tire and then we will be stranded."

"Oh" Kagome hummed "I see. So why didn't you tell Sango?"

"I do not see any reason why I need to explain my actions" he said calmly.

Kagome only shrugged "You explained it to me though"

Sesshomaru paused and was silent for a while, then he hummed "Hmm, so I did. How curious."

Kagome shrugged "Well, I'm happy you did anyway."

He spared a glance at her "My telling you my thoughts bring you…happiness?"

She nodded "Yep"

"Why?"

"Because…I'm trying to figure you out Inuyasha. The current you, the 'you' you are now. I want to know more about you."

He looked away "Foolishness"

"What about you?" Kagome asked "What makes you happy?"

"I?"

"Yeah, come one spit it out. There must be something you enjoy. You've been this way for quite a while now, almost two months, there has to be something you found that makes you happy?"

He walked faster and muttered "Foolishness"

Kagome tried not to feel downhearted. After all, their conversations were getting longer.

**Review**


	30. Theme 30: Under the Rain

**Theme 30: Under the Rain**

From her palace what was neither here nor there, Lady Inuko watched as Sesshomaru lay against the roots of the Gokshinbo. He did not seem to realise his position gave him a clear view of the well the Miko Kagome had descended in a few days ago, the well he still could not access, and if Inuko had not known with conviction that Sesshomaru did not do any such thing, she might have thought he was waiting for her.

Could he?

How strange.

It had been almost three months since she'd placed the soul of her older great-grandson within the body of her younger grandson. She'd watched as he first tried to resist the fate she placed him in, and then slowly, he began to settle down. Seeing his behaviour now was most fascinating, she was very pleased with his progress, but there was something missing. A small something.

"Aya" Inuko called and her attendant appeared beside her.

"Yes my lady"

"Do you still have it?" she asked, her eyes sliding to the side.

"Yes my Lady in safe keeping"

"Good, bring it to him. I believe now is the time he will finally learn to appreciate his father's gift."

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

Sesshomaru usually slept without dreams, so when he suddenly awoke, but realised he was not awake, he knew whose work it was. "Aya" he commanded without raising his voice "Come out"

Before him, Aya materialised "Sesshomaru-sama" in her hands, was a very familiar fang.

"Why did you bring that here?" he said coldly.

"Are you not pleased to see it?" she asked daintily "A sword should be beside its master after all"

"While I am in this body, I am not the swords master" he said "Nor would want to. The only benefit to being here the sword Tetsaiga, return with Tensaiga at once"

"Lady Inuko wished you to have it" Aya said quietly "This sword was your father last wish, he wanted you to have it, and Lady wished to honour his death wishes as her kin. And she wished for me to tell you that you will never wield Tetsaiga, not the way you wish to."

Sesshomaru snarled, he raised his wrist to strike her down, and then stopped "Why?"

Aya blinked "You have learned patience…that is good, the lady will be pleased"

"I have learned nothing" Sesshomaru said firmly.

Aya lay the sword at his feet "Take it; it is your birth right. One day, you might find yourself in need of it"

And then the dream faded away, and Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

It was raining, the water dripped from his hair and into his eyes. Aya's dreams were so strong he had not noticed.

He took his hand off his knee and rested it in the grass beside him, but as he did his fingertips rested upon something else. Glancing to the side, he saw the Tensaiga resting by his side.

He scoffed inwardly "So, my honourable ancestor wishes me to carry this useless blade, does she not worry it will upset her ruse that I am Inuyasha?" he picked up the blade and it hummed softly, a different humming from Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru couldn't deny it felt strangely good to have it by his side again; he had had it for so long after all.

Suddenly a familiar scent reached his nose and he glanced up. The Miko had returned.

He stood, tucking the sword into his belt on his other side where it hung perpendicular to Tetsaiga and walked towards the well just as the Miko was pulling herself up.

"Upsi Daisi" she grunted, hoisting herself up. Watching her struggle irked Sesshomaru as she took so long and he grabbed her arm and tugged her out.

She looked up in surprise "Oh. Thank you Inuyasha"

"Hm"

She looked up "Urgh! It's raining. Great, just when I forget my umbrella" she glanced up at him "Were you waiting for me?"

He had been. Sesshomaru was unsure why, but his impulses lead him to wait for her and he decided to oblige.

Kagome smiled up at him "Yeah, I didn't think so either." She laughed.

The rain began to soak into her hair and her cloths, she shivered unintentionally.

Before Sesshomaru could even realise what he was doing, he had raised the wide sleeve of his Haori over her head to block the rain.

Kagome looked up in surprise, but not as much as Sesshomaru's.

"Um thanks" she said awkwardly "We better go"

Sesshomaru walked the rest of the way puzzling his actions.

Why did he wait for her? Why did he block the rain from her? Was this Inuyasha's doing, his heart?

but, though the sudden impulse had ended, as Sesshomaru watched the grateful expression across her face, he did not put his sleeve down.


	31. Theme 31: Flowers

**Theme 31: _Flowers_**

"So, you're saying you _found_ Sesshomaru's sword?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru's had said no such thing. Kagome had just assumed it and he had chosen not to deny it.

"I can't imagine Sesshomaru just abandoning his sword" Miroku said, scratching his head.

"Maybe he just got bored of it" Shippo said "I mean, he did call it useless all the time"

Kagome looked unsure and Sesshomaru found that interesting.

When the rest had gone on their daily chores for setting up their campsite, finding firewood and hunting Kagome got things ready and Sesshomaru chose to watch over her, Shippo went with the monk.

He asked "You find it strange that Sesshomaru would abandon his blade?" he asked.

Curiosity was something that had taken time to remember. Sesshomaru had not felt it in his own body since his pup years, that Inuyasha's blood should make him so curious explained so much. Another thing he was getting use to was referring to himself, as if he were not himself.

"You noticed?" she asked "Yeah, I kinda do. You know Inuyasha; I've never been able to understand why Sesshomaru never wanted his sword."

Sesshomaru sat down "It is a sword that does not cut"

"Oh so you remember that?" she said laughing "But not anything important?"

She tended the fire "I remember Totosai telling us about how he shuddered at the very thought of its immense powers when he was making it. A sword that can bring people back, don't you think that is amazing?"

"It is amazing to be unable to cut down enemies?" Sesshomaru asked, raising his brow, the Miko's logic was incomprehensible.

"You know, when I think about it, I think Inuyasha's father had the right idea about which sword should go with which son."

Sesshomaru frowned, she believed the sword worthy of him? Impossible "Explain"

Kagome leant back and gave her shoulders a little shrug "I don't know, it's just…Sesshomaru's strong enough without his sword, and he has Tokijin now. He doesn't need Tetsaiga's power. But Inuyasha…the Inuyasha you were, does need it, Tetsaiga is a sword that protects, Inuyasha finds it hard to make friends, so now that he has us he needs Tetsaiga to protect what's precious to him. But Sesshomaru…" she trailed off.

Kagome shivered "I don't like Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was silent. Deep inside, something twinged painfully. Surprised, he touched his chest. What was that? He felt…angry? No, it was something else.

"Every time we meet him" Kagome continued "All he has is that slimy toad. And he's always going on about how bonds aren't important, how there's nothing more important than power"

"There isn't" Sesshomaru found himself saying.

Kagome shook her head "Sesshomaru feels like a void, there's nothing there. When he smiles, it's like one of those demon masks you wear at festivals; it's terrifying, but really empty. He scares me a little, like he is nothing and has nothing. At the same time, I feel a little sorry for him. Maybe…maybe the sword Tensaiga is with him because his father hopes that when and if his son ever finds something worth caring for, he'll have everything he needs to keep them with him forever. In order to bring something to life, you need to really want them to live."

'_Tell me, do you have something you want to protect?' _His father's words suddenly came to Sesshomaru as he listened to the Miko's words.

"Inuyasha, I want to ask you something" she suddenly said. Sesshomaru broke out of his reverie to find the Miko leaning on her hands and knees towards him so their faces were too close. To Sesshomaru's surprise, though the proximity wasn't anything special, he was becoming increasingly aware of it. Once again, as it had over the past few weeks, something in his chest felt so warm.

"I want to know more about you" she said "Not the Inuyasha you were before, the person you are now"

'_She wished to understand this Sesshomaru?'_ he thought shocked.

"I know so little about you and the person you've become. So I wanna ask you, what's important to you now?"

"Important?" Sesshomaru echoed, absentmindedly. To his frustration, his gaze was increasingly slipping towards the females lips.

"Yeah" she said, returning his attentions to her eyes, "What's important to you. Because to me, nothing's changed. You're still one of the precious things I hold dear."

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX**

Something important to him? The thought bothered him throughout their journey.

They set up camp in front of a forest field in boom. The Kit and the fire Cat partook in the scenery gleefully, and after a while the Miko…Kagome, was enticed to join them in their frolicking.

Sesshomaru sat back and watched over them while the others hunted. He could have provided the meal instead, he knew this area better than they did and even in this body, his claws were swifter than a staff. But he wanted to watch over them and ponder this new conundrum.

Power, power was what was important to him. Becoming powerful had always been what was most important to him. All his life, Sesshomaru had strived to live as his namesake, a killing perfection and nothing less, to be weak was unacceptable. That was his answer.

And yet as he thought this, his eyes once again found the form of the Miko collecting herbs amongst the flowers for their meal. Amongst his colourful visions of glory, she was a very dull picture. Yet when she smiled, he found himself unable to look away as his face became slack with wonder and his heart became very warm.

He touched his chest. What was this…feeling? He'd never experienced it before.

She claimed that he was important to her. That thought pleased him. Kagome and his priorities were very different. He wanted power, while she sought only to devote herself to those she cared for. It was a weak desire, and yet she suffered no implication that the weakness upset her. She revelled in this and seemed happier for it.

What made him happy? Her question from before.

This Miko was making Sesshomaru think of things he'd never even wondered about for thousands of years.

As he watched her, he noticed something nearby. A rat youkai, its beady red eyes were focused on his Miko.

Sesshomaru snarled. The rat pounced and in the same moment, Sesshomaru was beside it and its head was rolling along, lost in the flowers. It was no allowed near her.

"Inuyasha?", Kagome raised her head in question "What is it?"

Sesshomaru looked down into those blue eyes of hers, something warm in his chest.

"Nothing" he said softly "Continue what you were doing"

She gave a shaky smile "Um…Ok" and returned to her work choosing herbs.

Sesshomaru watched her work. Never had he known such peace as simply wishing for the safety of someone else and seeing it so.

At that moment he came to a realisation and a answer for her question.

'Kagome, you are important to this Sesshomaru.'

**Please review**


	32. Theme 32: Night

**_Theme 32: Night_**

Sesshomaru was unsure of exactly when his attachment to Kagome and her rag-tag pack and grown, or how exactly the Miko and reached a status of importance in his eyes, but surly enough, this was what it was. It could be no other.

He was ashamed, that someone like he would actually come to care for a lowly human, he was no better than his father in the one aspect he hoped to be nothing like.

This was the Hanyou's fault, this sort of thing would never have happened in his own body. Long ago upon his father's death he'd made his body unable to feel such ridiculous emotions, so as to prevent such weakness in himself. But the Hanyou _felt_ so much. His human blood made it impossible to block emotion. But Sesshomaru was quickly learning that the way the Hanyou dealt with the magnitude of feeling he was forced to endure every day, was not to fight it.

The moon hovered above, almost its full form, and he wasn't far away from another new moon, another human night. They too, were slowly becoming easier.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru turned at his brother's name to see Kagome standing beside him, rubbing her eyes. "Mi…Kagome" he corrected "You are not sleeping?"

"You never sleep, it's not fair you always have to keep guard" she said.

"I don't need as much sleep as you do" he pointed out "I am not human."

She sat beside him and Sesshomaru felt his side become stiff. "I can't sleep" she said softly "I keep having bad dreams."

Sesshomaru was silent, then, to his surprise he found himself asking "What do you dream off?"

Kagome shook her head "Nah, I don't wanna talk about it. I was just thinking, you can sleep if you wanna, I'll keep watch tonight."

Sesshomaru looked up at the moon. For some reason, he was reluctant to allow the Miko to remain alone and afraid "I will stay with you" he announced.

Beside him, he caught a smile on her face "Thanks"

They remained in quiet companionship for some time, after a while Sesshomaru felt a soft weight on his shoulder. Glancing down he realised with some amusement that she had fallen asleep. "I seems it was a good thing I stayed" he murmured and decided push her away.

He didn't move. The feeling of her head on his arm was…pleasant. Weak to his human side, he allowed himself this pleasure.

She had a nice scent. It wasn't anything special. He didn't smell any particular thing as you would on a Youkai, just an odd scent that felt so…_Kagome_ it was comforting.

That night passed with him listening to the soft melodious beating of her heart and the slightly increased tempo of his own.

**Done. Next chapter coming up soon. Please Reveiw**


	33. Theme 33: Expectations

**Thanks for all the support from my reviewers, I was actually worried I would make everyone angry by ranting like that, I'm so glad to see everyone shares my views. I know that answering that review back was a little childish, but I really can't stay quiet about something I feel passionate about. Fan fiction is a place where I developed the confidence to write when I used to have real problems, and if someone is doing this to me now, I can't help but think they're also doing it to others who don't have the confidence to fight back when they deserve to. To all fan-fiction writers out there, you don't have to take it when people like that flame you, stand up and tell them exactly what you think. Don't get depressed; get mad, because that's your right.**

**ANYWHO…moving on**

**Here's the next chapter. I don't Inuyasha even though I absolutely love him. And while I think Seshy is hotter, I've always loved Inu more. **

**_Theme 33: Expectations_**

Kagome awoke that morning against something warm. Then she realised what she was sleeping against and leapt back, her face bright red. "S-s-sorry" she stuttered, turning her face away from him.

Inuyasha was silent, then "There is no fault and no need for apologies" and with that he stood. Kagome waited for him to leave, until she realised he was waiting for her so she could use him to stand. Tensely, she reached out and used his arm to haul herself up. Along the way up, she accidently tugged too hard and fell forward.

Luckily, Inuyasha caught her. Kagome went a little stiff, it had been a while since Inuyasha held her, this current rendition wasn't much into physical contact, she had half expected him to let her fall. His hands on her shoulders felt a little different from the Inuyasha she knew, even though they were the same hands. They were frim, but hesitant, as if he couldn't believe what he was doing. Even so, they were very warm.

Kagome raised her head to say thanks, but it ended up caught in her throat as she looked up. He was looking at her strangely, very intensely, like he was seeing her for the first time. Then slowly, she realised how close their faces were as he dipped a little lower and her heart started to speed up.

What was he doing! Was this what she thought it was? Against Kagome's better judgment, she felt herself slowly close her eyes. But luckily, she saw him pull back, quickly enough to not close them; instead she blushed heavily and pushed away.

"Thanks" she said softly.

Inuyasha was quiet, as was his norm these days, and looked at her. His gaze was still very intense that Kagome felt herself forced to look away. "Come" she heard his voice said gently "We leave now"

"Ok" she said softly and followed after him back to their camp, the entire way with her face down and her heart beating wildly.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX**

What was that? That-that look!

Kagome felt her heart pounding heavily the entire time she trailed after him, even as they met with the rest of the group and she managed a façade of being unaffected, she couldn't help but sneak glances towards him every now and again from her place behind Sango on Kilala.

That wasn't a look she'd come to associate with either Inuyasha. The one she knew before was hot-headed but sometimes he would look at her with an expression so full of affection and sadness, while this current Inuyasha…well he tended to cast expressions of distain her way a little too often.

No, that's not right. Kagome knew that was how he was before, when they first 'met' but for a while now, he had sort of…mellowed down a little and learned to fit in. And he was different towards her, kinder, sometimes almost…gentle. She liked that.

Kagome shook her head with a start. What was she saying! She liked the brash, adorable Inuyasha, right?

Yes, she did love him. But even so, there were times when she felt her heart being moved by this new personality in Inuyasha, because even though he could sometimes be a royal jerk, there were other times, when he was unbelievably sweet in his own rough way. And sometimes, Kagome got the faintest feeling that he might just like her a little.

But of course, that had to be in her head. _'I mean, I thought he liked me last time, and look how that turned out.'_ He ended up choosing Kikyo. Kagome knew he loved her too, but that had developed, at first, he was just seeing Kikyo though her, and now that he cared for Kagome too, he couldn't choose between them.

Thought Kagome realised she probably didn't make it easy for him. There were quite a few times when Inuyasha tried to tell her he was choosing Kikyo, but it had been Kagome's selfish decision to say by his side and cause his heart to waver. Because by the time she'd realised the truth of his heart, hers already belonged to him.

Kagome had that bad habit of not looking before she leapt. So she wasn't about to start _trying_ to see feelings in this Inuyasha when she knew they weren't there. There was no more room in his heart for her.

**Done. Please Reveiw**


	34. Theme 34: Stars

**Theme 34: Stars**

"How pretty" Kagome gasped, looking up at the glittering sky above. The group had just escaped from a run in with a group of Jackal Youkai with five of the Shikon shards. The battle had been swift and simple, because for some reason, along with a personality change, this new Inuyasha had suddenly come out with an entirely new fighting style, all supportive on strategy. Very quickly, the leader was isolated and dispatched. Kagome lightly touched the bottle around her neck where the shards had condensed.

Finding them had been a stroke of pure luck, getting them had been a little too easy. But why worry about things like that when there were beautiful nights like these to enjoy.

"Yes, the night sky does indeed look most lovely tonight Kagome-san" Miroku agreed smiling; his smile was halted as Sango realised where his hand was wondering and a swift chop from her hand rectified the issue.

Inuyasha blankly gazed upwards "I don't see anything different" he announced.

The entire group looked surprised. He didn't usually take part in their conversation, though Miroku was quickly noticed with a smirk, he tended to join in more often if Kagome was taking an interest. "It's the stars" he pointed out, "They're brighter tonight"

"And there are more of them" Sango said smiling.

Inuyasha turned to him and Miroku was struck again, with just how unlike Inuyasha the boy before them was, colder, calculating and harsh. But he did not allow any of these thought to cross his face. "Stars?" he asked "I do not understand what is so special about stars."

"They're pretty" Kagome announced, staring up in awe. Suddenly she flopped down in the grass with a sigh, her arms tucked under to support her head. "Kagome" Inuyasha said frowning "What are you doing"

Kagome opened one eye and clapped two hands together "Oh come on Inuyasha, Please" she said "We've been traveling for hours and we've found five shards, it's such a warm night, let's take a break and admire the stars."

Inuyasha said nothing, so the group assumed that he was about to disagree, as he usually did. Instead he inclined his head "Very well" Kagome and Shippo cheered "Yeeey" and flopped back down again.

Miroku laughed heartily "It is good to rest some times and take in the beauty of the world we live" he agreed and settled down.

Soon the only one still standing was Inuyasha. Kagome patted the empty space beside her. Inuyasha seemed hesitant. He moved like he wanted to sit down, but remained as if he was refusing himself the pleasure. "No" he eventually said, arms crossed over his red uniform. His dg ears twitched in the breeze.

Kagome smiled, this Inuyasha had a habit if wanting things but not allowing himself to have it. Most of the time he was very good at hiding the fact he wanted it, but Kagome had invested a lot of time watching him, so now she felt she could see the little signs here and there. He either had very good self-control, or was very hard on himself. She felt it was a bit of both.

"There aren't many where I'm from" she announced "Stars, that is."

Inuyasha was quiet for a while, then he asked "Dose that bother you?"

Kagome shrugged "Well, it used to. When I was little, there was usually too much smog and dirt in the air to actually see the stars, and I was sad because I felt like I was missing out on something wonderful. But now that I'm here, I can see them better. It's sad how much the world changes, so we can't even see such beautiful stars anymore" she sighed heavily "I wish I could see them more often.

Inuyasha finally allowed himself to sit, unlike the Inuyasha she knew, he said with one leg starched out, and leant forward on one knee, completely confident from all angles. Kagome liked that confidence in him, it made her feel safe. Not that the other Inuyasha didn't make her feel safe too. It's just this one was…different. Neither was better and neither was worse.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX**

Two days later, they didn't see any more stars. It rained heavily and clouds filled the night sky. Kagome missed them, but not heavily.

But one night, after a particularly nasty nightmare, she went for a walk and found Inuyasha. He seemed to have been about to wake her "Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Come" was all he said and turned, Kagome sighed and his presumptuousness and followed him obediently.

Eventually they reached an area with long grass "A field?" she asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked up a rock. Kagome watched as he chucked in into the field and gasped as from the tall grass, dozens and dozens of tiny glowing lights began to float up. Whizzing and dancing across the sky, millions of fireflies.

Inuyasha showed no obvious expression, but a slight raise of the eyebrow and a crease in his mouth told Kagome he was pleased with himself as he announced "Not a 'field,'" sarcastically "Stars. You wished to see them more often. These are not stars, but they are…similar"

"They're beautiful!" she gasped, living shooting stars. Kagome rarely saw stars in her time, but she saw fire files even less. She felt so touched that he would actually come to get her to see this "Thank-you" she said, truly pleased "Thank-you so much"

Inuyasha only said "Hm" but he chucked another rock farther away, setting off another round of dazzling lights.

**I think that what people forget quite a lot is despite how old he looks, Sesshomaru is actually quite young in Youkai terms, maybe 18 or 19. Remember how the author first drew him.**

**Anyway, new chapter, PLEASE review. Domo Arigatou**


	35. Theme 35: Hold my hand

**Due to the comments from my other reviewers I have placed a short notice in the first chapter of this story warning all future readers that this is a firm Sesshomaru and Kagome fic.**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Theme 35: Hold My hand**

Inuko stood in the cave where she had sealed Sesshomaru's body with Inuyasha's soul. She regularly came down here, to talk to the immobile Hanyou. Thought she knew his mind was asleep, sealed away with a spell that froze time within him, she felt that since a fragment of his soul had somehow remained in his body, there may be a chance a part of him was still awake here.

If that was so, she felt it necessary to make this arrangement a little worth his while, so she entertained him regularly with tales of his older half-brother being regularly 'sat' by his human friend. From what she knew of him, she had a feeling he would find that amusing.

Truthfully, she liked her grandson. Yes, he was course, but he had a good heart and that was so rare these days. She was proud of his accomplishments and how he had turned out despite all he had suffered.

But she also knew his rougher points; perhaps this arrangement would finally allow Inuyasha the clarity he needed to make his final decision.

Inuko truly felt guilt over what she was having the younger Hanyou endure; Sesshomaru's issues should not be his burdens. But this was the only way. And look, she how much progress he was making. He was almost ready.

She placed a clawed hand on top the bodies head "Soon Inuyasha, I will release you and then, whatever happens next will be you own choice. Soon Pup"

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX**

Sesshomaru was not waiting for her. Nor was he keeping watch over the fox kits play a few field away. He was simply resting in the same vicinity of the well and had excellent hearing enough to hear the Kits rambunctious cries.

No, he was not…suddenly he stood as a familiar scent seemed to resonate from the well.

From this point onwards, he found himself unsure what to do, a position he rarely found himself. Half of him wanted to go to the well, be there when she climbed out. The other half wanted out.

Sesshomaru had…admitted his strange attachment to the Miko Kagome, and it was that attachment he found so perplexing. It hadn't yet been forgotten that the one he found himself so infatuated by was still a human; weak, pathetic, useless. He still felt caring for a human was a weakness, one that cast his father to death. Even so, his human heart saw no difference in their species when it saw her. And while his opinion of her as winy, temperamental and foolish had not changed; now he found himself uncaring of her faults. He was also aware of her good points.

This was becoming too perplexing for his capabilities. He wanted to return to his body, where things made science, where he was in complete control of his beast, where he could take all these 'feelings' and lock them away so far in his primal instinct that he wouldn't even remember her name.

"Inuyasha?" he turned at a name not his, she saw him and smiled brilliantly "There you are! Were you waiting for me?"

She always asked this, and he always denied it. But they both knew the truth, so today he answered "Yes"

He had to admit, it was immensely satisfying to see her face becoming so red. Perhaps…perhaps this infatuation went both ways?

"Oh..oh" she stuttered "Well…um…ok!" she was quiet, then suddenly she announced "Let's go shard hunting!" and began marching awkwardly and amusingly. Sesshomaru chuckled. She was so childish, but he was beginning to find this quality of her…almost endearing.

Kagome stopped and turned to him "You coming?"

When he didn't answer she rolled her eyes and marched over. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Come on, everyone's probably waiting for me at Kaede…" anything else she said was tuned out as Sesshomaru acknowledged the physical contact of their joined hands.

If he were himself in his own body, he'd tear her arm off. But now…

She glanced up at her chattering on and a look of pure astonishment crossed his face as he clutched her hand a little tighter.

He didn't want to let go?

**I love Inuyasha so much, I miss him.**


	36. Theme 36: Precious Treasure

**Theme 36: Precious Treasure**

It was a trap.

Kagome had sensed a moving Shikon shard that the Slayer, whose name Sesshomaru had acknowledged as Sango, had exclaimed could be her brother. Sesshomaru was quickly brought up to speed on how her younger brother was dead and survived on animation by a Shikon shard, controlled by Naraku.

A long time ago, Sesshomaru would not have cared less. But having travelled and fought side by side with the slayer on numerous occasions in the past, he had developed a sort of respect for her skills. And so when the group made haste after the signal, accompanied them.

He felt a fool, had he been with them so long, he'd forgotten how to strategize. No, it wasn't that, he knew there could be so many things wrong her, but he went ahead instead.

Sesshomaru had never done such a thing before. So this was rushing ahead without thinking? It was both foolish and liberating. Sesshomaru sort of understood why his Hanyou half-brother did so.

Nonetheless, it did not help the situation. Now they were fighting against a complication of Naraku and his minions. The monks hand was sealed by the appearance of Naraku's poisonous insects, the fire cat and the Slayer were holding off the minions and the complication, a beast of a woman with a sword too long for her hands and three Shikon shards, was proving to be a challenge.

"HA" she bellowed, swiping her sword down, Sesshomaru managed to get out the way, but not before receiving a nasty cut on his arm. It seemed her sword could rip though fire rat armour.

He stood tall and ripped into the wound "Blades of Blood" he said, leaping into the hair and scattering cry sliced blood, sharp as diamonds, at the woman's back. But the Shikon shards were appropriately placed as it the offered superb protection. His blades cut, but did not kill. She roared and batted him to the side.

Sesshomaru was still unaccustomed to the limited strength of a Hanyou's body. He had grown up with poison in his veins and an Inu form. Fighting in this humanoid body was difficult.

Kagome tried to help. Her sacred arrows were welcomed, but they were weak. They barley pierced the armour. The woman seemed completely fixated on the opinion that she was a great beauty as she laughed heartily at Kagome's feeble attempts.

"So this ugly pig wants to hurt me?" she laughed.

"Ugly!" Kagome screeched "I'll show you ugly you…"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru snapped "Now is not the time!" this was proving too much. He simply did not know how to handle Inuyasha's body. "Where are they?"

"In her arms, and on the back of her neck!" Kagome called.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. Perhaps, considering the body he was using, a change in approach was necessary. He rushed head first, his only thought to rip out the shard "Iron reaper Soul Stealer" he tried to slice her arm off, however, she moved out of the way in sufficient time. He was a moment too late as her sword cut deeply into his side.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched, rushing down off the cliff she was on.

'_No'_ he thought frantically '_Don't come here'_ "Stay back" he called, as the woman struck forward. Sesshomaru had no time to ready his claws to deflect the attack or to leap out of the way, so quickly he grabbed Tetsaiga and held it up as a blood, its sheath reinforced with Bokuseno's wood proved sturdy. "I don't need your help!"

She seemed hurt, but he did not care. This enemy was too strong and he wanted her nowhere near harm's way. But she shook her head and rushed forward anyway, stringing an arrow and launching it.

For once, her aim was true and it caught their enemy off guard as it sunk into her right eye. It screamed in agonising pain "My eye, my beautiful eye!"

"I…got it!" Kagome seemed surprised "It actually went where I wanted it to go…awesome!"

The hulking woman turned, mad bleeding eyes set only on Kagome who backed up mumbling "On second thought, not awesome!" She barely dodged as a hulking sword came down heavy on top her.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru called "Get away!"

The fire-cat and the slayer were victorious in their fight, but they were exhausted and tending to the poisoned monk. Sesshomaru couldn't fully utilise Inuyasha's powers because he was not Hanyou, and these claws were useless against that armour. All he had left was a rusted sword and Kagome was too close to danger and he had no way of making it otherwise.

She dodged another blow and received a few injuries. From where he was, Sesshomaru couldn't see how bad they were.

"I'm gonna catch you little girl" the she-hulk whispered monstrously as it approached "And then I'm gonna scoop out your eyes and peel off your skin for a bracelet."

Kagome gulped "I think I made it mad."

When the sword came down again Sesshomaru couldn't explain his actions. She was going to die and an unbelievable amount of something seized his stomach with an icy grip.

Fear?

He wanted to protect her, he wanted her safe and by his side. But he was too weak, and needed more power to protect her. But even though he had none, he still ran to her side.

Sesshomaru raised the Tetsaiga in his hands up, hoping the scabbard would hold, then he felt it. The Tetsaiga pulsing in his hands.

He pulled it from his scabbard just as the blow hit. An echo of a clang filled the valley as sword met magnificent fang. It had transformed for him, the Tetsaiga. But why now?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes were wide "You did it, so does that mean you were…" she didn't get to finish as he deflected another attack effortlessly.

The might of the Tetsaiga. Compared to it, the enemy was like a mere child fumbling about with a hunting knife. Sesshomaru smiled coldly. It was in his hands, the blade that should have rightfully been his, it now answered to him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice brought him out from his admiration. He held the blade and sliced it "It almost seems unfitting that the Tetsaiga should be wasted on you, however…" he glanced at the wounds littering her body "…I'll make an exception. WIND SCAR!"

A great howling claw tor through the last and ripped into the woman until there weren't even shreds or pieces.

When it was over there was a scar on the land. Sesshomaru felt such a rush of power. He almost felt himself again.

What he did next shock not only Kagome but also himself. Later he would most likely review his actions and deem them inexcusably stupid. But he dropped the fang.

It cluttered to the ground, a rusty sword once more.

Kagome stared in shock "Inu…" before she could finish, Sesshomaru had bent down and gathered her to him, his nose in her hair he breathed in her human scent, she was so fragile, but she was alive "I told you to stay away."

"Inuyasha?" she queried, but he wasn't listening.

Never in his entire life, had he ever feared for another; not even his own parents. And yet he feared that in that one moment, she would have been taken from him.

And never, had he felt more afraid.

**Please Review**


	37. Theme 37: Eyes

**Theme 37: Eyes**

Sesshomaru left as soon as they found a village.

Once the battle was over, they carried the Monk to the nearest settlement where Miko of the resident shrine cared for him and the others wounds. They offered to help Sesshomaru also, but he refused and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were human.

He just couldn't stay anymore. How could he say when his mind was in such turmoil? His chest was pounding so fast, his blood too hot.

Sesshomaru had scorned his attachment to the Miko, but it had never occurred to him that it could be so detrimental. Sesshomaru had never felt so terrible as he had when the risk of losing her became so clear. That feeling, that all-consuming icy numbness. Was that Pain?

He had something that was important to him, something he cared for, and yet at that moment he knew that if he ever lost it, he wouldn't know what to do anymore.

The thought of losing something he felt so strongly for was abysmal. He'd rather not care at all.

Sesshomaru cursed the Miko, he cursed Kagome for being something of importance and he cursed this Hanyou heart that had allowed it to happen.

Sesshomaru stumbled for a moment, then he realised his wound across the stomach was worse than he thought and the running had opened it wider. Now he was bleeding profusely and for some reason he wasn't healing. Why wasn't he…

Of course! In all the commotion with the shards, he'd almost forgotten, tonight was his human night!

Sesshomaru had another thing to curse.

His vision blurred and his body began to shudder violently. He had to find somewhere secure until he healed. Sesshomaru walked until he couldn't walk anymore and his body gave way in a forest clearing against a tree. He cursed his misfortune.

On the day before his human night, he always healed slowly, like a human, which meant he wouldn't be well again until the morning and even then it take a few days for his Hanyou body to fully recover. He hated being Hanyou.

Hour's passes and Sesshomaru lay there, slowly bleeding out. He had a hand on the wound to staunch the blood, an entirely new experience for him as his usual Youkai body healed instantaneously, even as a pup the worst injuries would be gone in a short while.

He raised his hand to stare at the blood from his wound, tickling down his wrist in thin sinewy rivers, his blank face showed nothing of his inner stir of emotion. That had been a difficult battle. Sesshomaru prided himself on his ability to master anything he attempted, but attempting to live someone else's life was another matter, he didn't know how long he could cope.

Watching the blood reminded him again of the blood from Kagome's wounds how easily she almost died and hollowness filled his stomach. If this was what caring for someone he had no interest in it. He couldn't not protect this body; he couldn't protect her. What was the point of caring for someone if they could so easily be taken away, he'd rather not have any attachments.

But while he said this, the memories of her smile, the scent of her hair, the sound of her voice, the sight of her blood…

What was he so scared of?

He was ashamed of his fear, it was unbecoming of one such as him, he should not fear anything. And yet he feared for the life of an insignificant human woman.

Humans. He once hated humans. They were weak, stupid, cruel, greedy and fragile they died so easy, he could he expect him to respect something like that. It was no different from respecting the insects he stepped on. Humans broke so effortlessly, they created weaknesses.

No. he must harden his heart! He could not be weak. This attachment has gone on long enough. There was no use caring for others, it was complete foolishness.

He would not be weak.

Suddenly there was a sound to the right, his ears twitched and he snarled viscously, in his present condition he couldn't move but that didn't mean he wouldn't kill anything that should think him weak.

It was a little human girl. She was dirty and ragged; her scent reeked with poverty and decay, her kimono stained with grime. Her eyes were a dull dirty brown. Sesshomaru snarled at her, though he saw no threat in her and knew any threat to be illogical, he wasn't taking any chances.

The girl looked surprised and scared, but she didn't run away. Instead she tried to approach, slowly at first, then her nerves got the better of her and she left. Sesshomaru felt his heckles lower.

A human, did that mean he was close to a village. The girl was likely to bring the villages out here and when they came there would be a fight. Sesshomaru was too weak for that now, he wouldn't need to conserve his strength. So he slept.

Later, a noise woke him. The sun had not yet set and he was dreading turning human. But had the villagers come already?

No, it was the girl. She stood behind a tree, Sesshomaru barley saw her outline with his inferior human eyes. He was already changing.

As the sun set, Sesshomaru's silver hair fell into endless black, his claws softened and disappeared and he knew he had become human. The girl had witnessed the change.

Sesshomaru waited for her to return to her village to retrieve her kinsmen. Instead she remained by the tree. After some time, she edged out and slowly stepped forward. He kept his head turned away from her.

She laid down a flask of water and left quickly. From the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru watched curiously. Did the child wish to care for him? Foolishness. He did not need her help, he didn't need anyone's help. Especially not a human.

The next day, he was Hanyou again. The night was ling and the injuries were still there. Sesshomaru spent most of his time asleep, conserving energy. He wondered if the group were searching for him, the discarded the thought immediately. He would not allow himself to think such things.

That night, the girl came again. This time she left a leaf with some food. Sesshomaru scoffed, he did not want her help. "Mind your own business girl" he said coldly "Your generosity's wasted, I don't eat human food."

The girl turned to him, her wide brown eyes looked sad. Those eyes were so filled with feeling, there were no secrets in them, too similar, he thought.

No, he firmly told himself. This was to stop. He would not allow himself to dwell on it. He had made his decision. He would allow himself to be weak to ever feel that…fear…again.

Why was he so afraid?

He glanced down at the food. She _was_ caring for him. He did not know what to think. Humans were greedy, they hated his kind. His father was killed by humans. And yet, they continued to contradict themselves.

The monk was reliable; the slayer was loyal, Kagome was beautiful and the girl was kind. Humans were very different from what he had originally believed. He still thought them to be beneath him, he still knew their cruelty and their greed. But now…

He reached out and took some of the food. His old body may have been unable to eat human food, but Inuyasha's body needed it for restoration.

**Reveiw**


	38. Theme 38: Abandoned

**Theme 38: Abandoned**

She came again the next day and the next, bringing him food and other things. At first Sesshomaru wanted her gone, then he just gave up and allowed her to do what she wanted.

She came back.

Sesshomaru stared straight ahead, but watched her from the corner of his eye. What was her reason? He ignored her every time she came, he wanted nothing to do with her and he had given her no reason to think he was grateful in anyway, so why did she continue to come?

She hobbled, holding a leaf of barley on leaves.

"No thanks" he said, without looking at her. He didn't want her kindness, making him think things he'd rather not. He wanted to be alone; he didn't want to think about human girls.

But she shook her head and continued to proffer the food to him.

"I told you I don't need anything from you" he said calmly, refusing to look at her. She sighed, looking downhearted. Then Sesshomaru saw he bruises. She had been beaten; her eye was swollen shut, her hair more raggedy than usual. Her leg looked injured, why wasn't this child at home, instead she was with a Hanyou, someone she should be staying far away from. She should be afraid, she should hate him.

To his surprise, he found himself asking "Where did you get those bruises?"

She gasped and looked up, wordless as usual. He turned to her. In the light, he could see her features more clearly. She had long dark black hair, her eyes were a darker shade of brown than wet bark, from her height he realised she must be very young, even for human years. But there was a childlike innocence about her he found he approved off. She looked shocked. For a moment, Sesshomaru saw a flash of Kagome. His chest hurt, thinking of her, remembering, and he tipped his head "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

The girl looked at him, and then broke out into a wide smile. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise. Despite the dirt and the grim, there was something charming about her when she smiled.

Sesshomaru frowned "What are you smiling about?" he demanded, feeling uncomfortable with the happiness has showed just from him inquiring about her injuries, "I simply asked a question, I don't care, I'm just curious."

She continued to smile; there was a gap in her teeth. When she was finished she left the food and as merrily as possible, hobbled away.

Strange girl.

Sesshomaru did not know what to think, he felt like all his views were being shaken.

Humans were weak, they were stupid and fragile.

She was persistent, and gentle. Sesshomaru found himself becoming curious.

All his life he'd only accepted what he had been told of humans, what he knew of them, seeing this girl, traveling with Inuyasha's group, was the first time he'd ever actually watched and studied a human, seen their behaviour and come to know them.

Humans were greedy, but there were those who weren't. Sesshomaru had never seen any reason to lower himself to actually try to understand those that lived in his realm other than Youkai, could he have been so wrong all this time.

No, he was not wrong. Humans may not be a stupid a cruel as he thought. Perhaps there was more to them than he originally thought. They could be kind, strong and beautiful. But they were still weak, breakable.

They died too quickly, there was no point understanding something, getting attached to it, if it was just to die so quickly, who would befriend a butterfly if they fully understood they would never see it again the next day, butterflies only live one day. Humans only lived until they were killed.

The girl was injured, so badly she could barely walk or see from that swollen eye. so frail, such a target. Why did she insist on caring for him when she couldn't even care for herself?

He did not understand, but what was this niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach concerning the girl. He thought about the bruises, where had those come from. Was she abused?

What was he doing! Becoming concerned over another human! but even as he tried to drag his mind away from her, he couldn't . She had been good to him, and he felt the need to do something in return.

It was in that moment, Sesshomaru realised how much he had changed. The previous him would never care for the kindness of a human, would never doubt himself or wonder how to protect another. Doubt was something he was unaccustomed to, as well as fear.

What if he had failed? What if he hadn't managed to get to her in time? What if he failed next time she was in danger?

He thought of Kagome, how was she? Was she alive, had she succumbed to her injuries? He frowned.

It was his fault, if h had been wiser, she would have lived. But Sesshomaru had never had to protect anyone before. Did that mean he wanted to protect Kagome? Was she that important to him?

That must be why the Tetsaiga transformed for him, how could he had been so foolish. The sword was made for his father's human lover; it was exactly his father's style to make it so in only transformed when one wished to protect a human.

Kagome.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and warmth filled his chest. While this weakness was unsettling, there was something good about this feeling, something he liked.

He wanted to see her again.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

By that night, his body was completely healed. Sesshomaru stood for the first time.

Now what? Where should he go?

The Tetsaiga and the Tensaiga were at his side, he almost felt himself. But his ears twitched above his head and he was reminded who he was and what he needed to accomplish. Without the full Shikon Jewel, he had no way to return to his body.

But that did not mean he had to work with them to gather the shards, he could easily travel alone and bring the shards to Kagome to be purified when they were found.

The thought did not sit well with him, but he ignored the feelings and pressed on in the direction away from where Kagome was.

Every step felt wrong and he couldn't understand it.

Suddenly, he smelt burning, and wolves. It came from the direction the girl always ran in when she left.

It was none of his business. He had no reason to care, he hadn't asked her to care for him. Sesshomaru continued foreword.

As he walked, an image came to mind of a gap-toothed smile, so happy to have him inquire her health. Small hands, big eyes…

It was none of his concern.

Sesshomaru continued marching; the only difference was his direction had changed.

**X-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-XX **

Dead.

Wolves had come into her village and slaughtered everyone. She'd managed to get away, only to be followed and torn apart. Sesshomaru looked down upon her; her brown eyes were left open and unstaring.

He couldn't not understand the feeling that filed him looking down upon her small broken body like an abandoned child's toy, her tiny hands clenched, blood dripped from the wounds. Her dark hair was like Kagome's.

Another human who'd shown him kindness and who he had reluctantly come to acknowledge and care for.

Another human he'd failed to save.

He gazed with impassiveness and irritation. Was he really this weak, he couldn't save anyone? Was he only a mindless beast for fighting?

Inuyasha, his foolish, weak, idiotic half-brother. He had done it, travelled with them for so long and protected her despite his Hanyou blood. The Tetsaiga gave him the power he needed, but Sesshomaru had enough power and still he couldn't help her.

Suddenly, something pulsed beside him. He looked down with surprise. Tensaiga?

The Tensaiga was pulsing, in all his time having it the useless sword had never sown a reaction to anything. And now it was pulsing.

He drew it. The sword of healing, capable of restoring the life to 1000 in a single swing. Perhaps…

"Interesting" he said quietly. Before his eyes, figures began to form. Ugly green imps, slowly excavating a small orb from the girl's chest "I can see them. They're from the underworld."

He drew back his hand and sliced. For the first time, the Tensaiga cut thought the harbingers of death and returned them to oblivion. Bending down, he lifted the girl's body up.

She was still, was he mistaken in what he had seen, or had he failed in this also?

Then suddenly, he felt a heartbeat, slow at first but soon it grew, he gasped as she stirred slowly and opened her brown eyes, no longer blank and unstaring.

She was alive, he had saved her.

The girl stared up at him in surprise, awe written across her face she realised what he had done. Sesshomaru stood.

He could save lives, with this sword, even if his power failed him and they are taken from him, he could protect what had become precious to him.

Sesshomaru smiled. It was so small, it was barely visible as he sheathed Tensaiga and turned to walk away.

As he walked, he heard small feet follow him. He glanced behind to see the girl trailing.

They stared at one another.

This girl had helped him understand something, and she had nothing, nowhere to go.

"You wish to come with me?" he asked.

She looked up nodding fervently, then coughed "Y-y-y-yes" her voice was throaty and quiet, as I she hadn't spoke for years, if not for his superior hearing he would not have heard her.

"What is your name?"

The girl looked down and then answered "R-r-r-r-r-r-r…R-Rin"

Rin, meaning 'bell' or 'dignified'. It suited her. "Do as you wish Rin" he said and continued on his way in the direction he most wanted to go, while small feet followed after.

**REVEIW**


End file.
